Hellsing X
by Captain Lycan
Summary: A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter One: Dealing with the Devil**

Senator Robert Kelly had met an odd array of people in his political career: Magneto and Nick Fury probably ranked near the top of the list. Yet neither of them compared to person that was in his office now. At a towering eight feet tall he was an intimidating sight to behold. The thing that Senator found most unnerving was the man's face: it seemed completely devoid of any emotion. His violet eyes had dark circles under them and seemed to stare off into space. Growing uncomfortable with the silence Kelly spoke "So Mr. Günsche is it?" Günsche said nothing so Kelly assumed he had pronounced it correctly, "What can Millennium offer me that the MRD and the Sentinal program don't?" Millenium was supposedly a new private securtiy firm based in Brazil that specialized in dealing with superhuman related problems. Their prices seemed fairly reasonable so the Senator atleast planned to hear them out. Yet the other said nothing and instead pulled a laptop out of his suitecase,

"_Hello?"_ A heavily accented voice came out of the laptop, _"Captain, vhere ist the picture?"_ After a little more fiddling the Captain placed the computer on Kelly's desk. On it was a live video of a plump little man wearing glasses and a white suite,

"Ah greetings Herr Senator I am the head of Millennium und I am offering you a real answer to the Mutant Question since MRD and your mindless machines have failed to stop the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants." He spoke in a casual and jolly tone that was starting to annoy Robert,

"If you don't get to the point soon I'm going ask your freind to leave." The fat little man gave the Senator a wolfish grin,

"You must fight fire vith fire, mutants have powers far beyond vhat humans like you und me are capable of. The key to victory lies in using the talents of those like the good Captain here." The Senator gave Günsche an alarmed look and jumped out of his seat,

"YOU SENT ME A MUTANT!?"

"No no," the other replied in a soothing tone of voice, "Captain Günsche ist no mutant but he ist not human either. I can assure your enemies vill not know vhat hit them." Senator Kelly carefully watched the Captain who seemed oblivios to the conversation, " I vill lend him to you in exchange the modest amount of cash I requested and DNA samples from any mutants he helps capture."

"What do you intend to do with those samples?"

"Study them of course, Millennium vill be the at forefront of the coming var and as such ve must understand our enemies if ve are to achieve victory." Kelly suspected that there was a little to it then that but choose to let it go. The salvation of America, perhaps all of humanity hung in the balance it was time for actions not questions.

"That sounds reasonable then we'll just need a demonstration of the good Captain's talents and get the paperwork in order."

"Of course Senator Kelly you von't regret it just allow the Captain to have a change of clothes he abhorz that monkey suite I made him vhere." The plump little man assured him a jovial grin, in time that grin would come to haunt the Senator's dreams for years to come.

**AN: **Comments & Constructive Criticism is welcome flames are not.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Two: The Wolf and The Wolverine Part I**

The MRD or Mutant Response Division was one of the most well funded law enforcement groups on the planet. They were armed with cutting edge weaponry that not even the US Army had access to and most of their facilities had jets and attack helicopters on stand by incase they needed air support. Finally they had an array of powers and privileges Hans knew for a fact the Gestapo would've have envied. Learning all this left Günsche wondering why in God's name they hadn't successfully wiped out the various mutant factions that he was now tasked with eliminating. Not that he minded however, Hans had little use for mutants and looked forward to hunting them.

He sat in the back of an MRD helicopter cleaning the sleek new sniper rifle Herr Senator had been kind enough to provide for him, "Captain Günsche!" The pilot called over the roar, "The Brotherhood and the X-Men are fighting each just a few miles north of here. We have several units near by what do want them to do?" Hans turned his emotionless gaze from his rifle to the pilot. He pulled out a map and marker circling the general area north of them. The pilot nodded in understanding, "Do not engage, repeat do not engage form a perimater and don't let anything in or out.!" The pilot then glanced at at his mute companion, "Anything else sir?" The Captain simply loaded a his gun and flicked off the safety. Once again the pilot got the right idea bringing the chopper around and turned north.

Wolverine knew something bad was going to happen, the feral mutant could feel it his bones. Yet nothing seemed out of place; the battle with Quicksilver's Brotherhood of wanna be revolutionaries was going fairly normal. As usual the battle had started out fairly even until Toad did something moronic as usual to screw things up for his comrades. This time he had tried to blind Shadowcat with a wad of his green slime the redhead simply phased through it. The slime then managed by freak accident manged to hit Quicksilver, the speeding blue-garbed mutant was blinded and ran right into Wolverine's fist, "If you know what's good for you bub you'll stay down."

The sounds of an approaching an approaching helicopter cut off any reply, like a vulture hoping to pick at fresh kill it circled above the battle scarred streets, "THIS IS THE MRD YOU ARE TO SURRENDER IMMEDITLY OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENSE. WILL YOU COMPLY?" The voice of the pilot bellowed over the loudspeaker,

"We don't answer to the man!" Toad shouted, "The Brotherhood will preveil!"

"Shut it Toad something's not right about this." Wolverine Barked, "Only one Chopper for all of us? The Mardies are up to something." Something huge wearing a long black trench coat lept down from the helicopter. The pavement shattered when it landed, X-Men and Brotherhood members alike were shocked since no human could survive a drop like that.

"_I knew something bad was coming." _Wolverine thought to himself as adamantium claws sprang out from between his knuckles. This feeling of calamity was strengthened when both warriors caught the other's scent and realized this wasn't the first time they had clashed…

To Be Continued

**Author's Notes: **I had to split this chapter into two parts or it would've taken forever. Don't forget to reveiw^_^!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Three: The Wolf and The Wolverine Part Two**

Logan almost did a double take when he recognized the Captain "Are you fucking kidding me!" The Canadian cursed out loud to Rouge's surprise. The green-eyed southern belle knew Logan had an extremely colorful vocabulary but he had mostly stopped after settling down at the institute. Rouge knew the only things that made Logan curse (when she was around to hear it at least) were Cyclops and the Brotherhood.

"Do ya know this guy Wolverine?" She asked while keeping an eye on the eight foot tall mardie, the other just glared back with an unnervingly blank stare. For Hans this was an irritation; he didn't rather to blame himself or the upgrade from bone claws to metal ones. Maybe it was the down grade from a Canadian army uniform to yellow tights. The Captain should've recognized Howlett from the briefings the Major had given him the various mutant terrorist groups that he was expected to go up against. He vowed to atone for his mistake.

"Yeah I went toe to toe with this guy several times back in the… well let's just say it was a long time ago, I thought he was dead. His name is Hans Gunsche and he's no mutant but he ain't human either." Wolverine glared in Gunsche's direction and took a step towards him. The Captain stood still as a statue except for his white hair and black MRD issued trench-coat which moved with the breeze. A full moon hung over head like it had that December night in 1944, " Me and some friends of mine stopped Captain Fido in his tracks and now he's probably doing this for payback." Though everything he said came out in a devil may care tone of voice on the inside he was in a panic, _" No way in hell are they ready to go up against someone like this." _He knew they would protest but gave the order, " X-Men listen up I'm gonna keep Hans here busy while the rest of you retreat."

"Screw that Logan!" Rouge said as she grabbed the Canadian's arm, "I'm not letting get yourself killed for some macho bullshit."

"Don't argue with me he's stronger then Colossus, more cutthroat then Sabertooth, and has a healing rate that puts mine to shame!" As all this unfolded Hans couldn't help be shocked by Howlett's ego, though the Captain was certainly pleased he could exact his retribution against one of his old enemies his mission came first. Wolverine needed to be silenced before he ruined everything. The one he knew as James Howlett was busy arguing with the energy vampire known as Rouge. Hans remembered how badly the Doctor had wanted her DNA. He would take care not to harm her; the others would not be so lucky.

Through the eyes of Hans the world slowed down; the Captain moved forward as his body turned to mist. Just behind the target was Pietro Maximoff whose blue eyes widened in shock. The celerity-gifted mutant was the only one to get a clear view of what happened next. The first part of the Captain's body to become solid again was his boot, the rest of his body followed. Hans's kicked Wolverine in the chest at high speed, the feral mutant was sent flying down the street, his momentum stopped only by a city bus abandoned during the earlier battle between the Brotherhood and the X-Men. The bus buckled from the force of the impact. Logan slumped to the ground, those closest to him could see an imprint of the Captain's boot on his chest.

"As fun as it was to see Wolverine taken down a peg I think that's our queue to leave." Quicksilver said as he glanced at the feral mutant's prone form. A hint of fear could be heard in his voice as he sped away followed by the rest Brotherhood.

…...

Somewhere in the jungles of South America a plump little man awaited his evening meal with glee, his hazel eyes focused on the glass of red wine before him. Sixty years of hard work would soon pay off; the Major finally had the means he needed to bring his plans to fruition. In one corner was the United States for all intents and purposes controlled by Senator Kelly and his anti-mutant allies in America's economic, political, and military circles. In the other corner was Genosha ruled by Eric Magnus AKA Magneto, the Master of Magnetism, Savior of Mutantkind, and whatever other gaudy titles he bestowed upon himself. To the Major though he would always be the scared little boy he had met so long ago, " Oh little Max when you escaped my grasped I never thought I'd see you again." The obese officer said in mock sorrow as he took sip of his wine, "Now you vill serve my cause far better as one of the most powerful men in ze vorld then you ever could have as a guinea pig." The Major gave a hearty laugh and strolled toward the balcony, giving a lazy salute to one of the Nazi banners that decorated the room. He was about to take another sip of wine when something in the night sky caught his eye: a full moon. The pudgy Nazi's eyes bulged out of his head, "A full moon oh dear Hans's blood must boiling!"

"Oh ja Herr Major he just kicked one of those mutant freaks into a city bus!" An effeminate voice said, standing behind the Millennium leader was an androgynous young teen with golden hair, violet eyes, and oddly enough, fluffy brown cat ears.

"Did he?" The Major chuckled, "Thank for telling me Varrant Officer Schrodinger." He turned to face the bright-eyed cat boy who stood stiffly in his Hitler Youth uniform, " Before you return to New York to watch the battle kindly ask Lieutenant von Blitz to come and see me after dinner."

"She'll vant to know vhy." Schrodinger said sheepishly, Zorin von Blitz was on of the few officers in Millennium who dared to question the Major's orders, many suspected she'd meet a grisly end soon enough. If the obese Nazi was annoyed he gave no sigh of it his tone was just as jolly as it was before,

"Ze old men are making noise again and I grow tire of their prattle." The Major downed the rest of his wine, his eyes suddenly lit up with inspiration, " I know how to kill two birds vith one stone; have my old uniform cleaned. Tomorrow you shall visit the mutant paradise little Max has built." A broad grin was now spreading across the Major's face.

…...

"LOGAN!" Rouge screamed, she turned toward the Scandinavian-looking sociopath who dealt the brutal blow. A few tendrils of mist trailed behind Hans, his eyes now seemed to be glowing yellow. His gaze was focused on the retreating forms of the Brotherhood, with inhuman speed he whipped out a sniper rifle and took aim with it like it was over-sized pistol. The rifle went off and a split second later Pietro screamed and was knocked down to the ground as a bullet tore threw his shoulder. Seeing two of their fellow mutants struck down roused the others to action.

Hans leapt back several feet to dodge Rouge's vampiric touch only to be barraged by a hail of gunfire. Standing over the wounded Quicksilver dressed like a cross between a dominatrix and black-ops soldier was the pale-skinned beauty known as Domino. She was duel-wielding two direct-energy pistols. The Captain shielded his face with his arms cursing the day energy weapons were invented. SHEILD, the MRD, and the most well-funded terrorist groups were convinced they were a godsend; Hans thought they were pieces of shit. They were inaccurate in the hands of even the most trained marksman, had any mardie ever actually hit an one of the X-Men with one of the damn things? Domino's accuracy was due to her "good luck" abilities, her luck though wasn't sufficient to actually wound him. The energy blasts felt like cigarettes being put out on his flesh nothing more. He was lamenting the damage to his coat however. Hans was about to phase into mist when without warning the barrage stopped. The Captain lowered his arms to see Cyclops; the former leader of the X-Men walking towards him.

"I'll give you one chance to give up." the former leader of the X-Men said while keeping a hand on his visor, "I don't know if the MRD blackmailed you into this or if you don't care about what happens to other mutants but this ends now." White fur began to spread across his cheeks and the golden glow returned to eyes. Hans was getting really tired people mistaking him for a mutant; everyone on Herr Senator's staff was convinced he was one of those wretched things. On top of all that it was a full moon and while he hadn't lost control in over a century it was making him volatile. Hans had no intention of surrendering, especially to a pathetic shell of a man who fell to pieces because his mate was missing or dead. The Captain responded as he always did, with action not words. Gunsche opened fire on Cyclops who vaporized the bullets, then aimed a blast at the Captain's rifle. The gun was blasted to pieces, it would no longer be of use, neither would his coat for that matter. He tossed aside the rifle and assumed a combat stance with the intention retaliating. Cyclops though had removed his visor, Hans knew what was going to happen next. Cyclops opened his eyes and the Captain's world turned red.

…...

Logan shielded his eyes from the crimson afterglow of Cyclops's counterattack, _"Too bad Summers can't be that useful more often." _The Captain had been blasted into a building at the end of the street.

"Avalanche bring that building down on top of him!" Domino ordered as she and Beast tended Pietro's wounds. The Greek mutant was more then happy oblige, he raised his arms and unleashed deadly vibrations in the Captain's direction. A fissure opened at Avalanche's feet sped towards the four story building which collapsed instantly.

"Isn't dropping a building on him a little much?" asked the X-Men known as Iceman,

"No ice pick," Wolverine said as walked past the human icicle, "Captain Fido over there has survived tank rounds to the chest, being dropped into the North Atlantic, nerve gas, and that's just stuff I was around for." The looks the others gave ranged from skeptical to surprised, "The real fighting starts when he climbs out of the rubble."

…...

A cloud of mist seeped out from the rubble and began to spin like a maelstrom. The mist solidified back into to the shape of Hans Gunsche, he looked down at the mutants and then leapt down.

"He's healed!" Iceman stammered, " it's like we never laid a finger on him." The Captain then did something unexpected: he pointed his finger at one of them: the X-Men's current pyschic; the ivory-clad ice queen known as Emma Frost. The telepath raised an eyebrow and out of curiosity asked:

"Can I help you with something?" Emma used the same falsely innocent tone she used to tick off Wolverine, during the chaos she had peered into Logan's mind. Needless Logan's memories of this _creature _were entertaining and terrifying to say the least. Hans simply tapped his left temple, Frost gave Logan a questioning glance.

"He's a mute, among other things." Wolverine answered, "I think he want's to tell us something." Emma closed her eyes and made telepathic contact. She smirked after a moment and relayed the monster's message,

"Captain Gunsche despite looking down on us mutants grudgingly acknowledges our skill as warriors. As such he will show us why our wretched human cousins once feared the setting of the sun." Wolverine unsheathed his claws and cursed. The others watched as Hans removed his coat and then did something that made nearly everyone shiver: he smiled. Not once during the entire battle had his expression changed, now the Cheshire grin was threatening to split his face in two. White fur was spreading across his body like a rash, his finger nails became claws, and his teeth became fangs. Being a fan of b-rated horror flicks Iceman was first to ask Logan what they were all thinking,

"Wolverine is he some kind of a…a freaking werewolf?"

**AN: **There are no words to describe how sorry I am about the lack of updates. My computer kept getting with viruses and eating all my data, there was a move, and I had briefly lost my desire to finish this after learning there would be no second season of Wolverine and the X-Men. But I decided not to give into despair and I felt you guy deserved to how this story ends. Oh some other things I need to mention: for those of you who don't know Magneto's birth name is Max Eisenhardt. Even the Captain's eyes do seem to glow red in Hellsing Ultimate my brother pointed there's enough glowing red eyes in Hellsing already, so in this they glow yellow. I'm sorry if the fight scene aren't that good; I have little experience with writing them. Lastly the chapters will start getting longer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Four: The Beserker**

"Yep." Wolverine answered in a deadpan as the Captain's inhuman transform continued; his head became more and more wolf-like. His expression once a mask of grim determination was now shattered revealing what lay beneath: unbridled rage. The response of the mutants varied: Toad simply pissed himself; several of them were to shocked to speak. Beast, his monstrous appearance ever a contrast to his well-cultured mannerisms, quoted Shakespeare in a solemn tone,

"There are more things between Heaven and Hell then are dreamed of in your philosophy." The blue-furred mutant said as he helped Quicksilver to his feet. The wound to his shoulder had rendered his arm useless. Beast had made a makeshift sling for the speedster out his own jacket. Having the not entirely irrational feeling he might wind up wolf food Pietro chose be civil for once,

"Thanks." He muttered and held out his hand to the shock of the other Brotherhood members present. Beast shook it and said something Quicksilver agreed with;

"Your quite welcome let us hope we have a to chance to civil again in the future." While Beast and Quicksilver were having their polite exchange. Two of the other mutants having a less civilized disagreement,

"Well Rouge the humans have sicked a monster on us," Domino said through gritted teeth, " a fucking monster! You and the X-Men still want to protect them?" Her clear blue eyes met Rouge's emerald ones, the southern girl sighed. During her time undercover in the Brotherhood she and Domino had become friends. The mutant freedom fighter had been truly hurt by Rouge going back to the X-Men. Why in God's name would you risk your to protect people hated you for being different? It baffled the black-clad beauty to no end.

"Dom, I think we to focus on bringing this guy down or getting out of here." Over hearing the exchange Bobby Drake aka Iceman felt the need to put in his two cents worth,

"Yeah let's focus on not getting schooled by Professor Lupin over there and then you two can have your chick flick moment." Domino flicked the safety off her gun but was stopped by a bloody curdling howl. The transformation was complete; standing before them in all it's primal glory was an eight-foot tall snarling humanoid wolf. He still had his dark green MRD issued pant, and black combat boots. The werewolf also had on a utility belt carrying two sidearms, several frag grenades, and rather large bowie knife.

The werewolf's instincts urged him to slaughter everything with a pulse, it hadn't been this potent since the fall of Berlin. Gunsche loosed an inhuman howl and launched himself the X-Men, "Here he comes!" Logan snarled and charged the Captain who was moving at a speed only Quicksilver or Luke Valentine could surpass. When they clashed blood, fur, and skin flew. The old warriors were inflicting horrific injuries on one another; Wolverine let out a wet throaty scream as the lupine horror's claws slashed his throat. This happened at the same time that Howlett's adamantium claws sliced the Captain abdomen. The eight-foot tall shapeshifter then clamped on Howlett's arm, his fangs scraped but didn't scratch the adamantium bones within. Hans did tear out a sizable chunk of meat from his foe leaving the metal bones in the Canadian's forearms for all to see. At this point Bobby threw up the General Tso's he had eaten for dinner.

"Oh God this guy plays for keeps doesn't he?" Bobby ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and tried to regain his cool. Quite literally; ice spread across Drake's body making look like a teenage Jack Frost. The vicious struggle continued as the mutants watched the most horrific and brutal battle they had ever seen.

"We've got to do something!" Rouge said looking at Emma and Cyclops, the telepath simply snorted.

"Not much we can do dear," She said with the same tone of resignation she might have used if a store employee that an item she wanted was not in stock, " Our fearless leader seems intent on fight the Captain on his own. He thinks this is all his fault; that Hans is here over their old grudge."

"Dammit I can't get a clear shot!" Summers said in frustrated tone,

"Emma can't you get in that thing's head and make him think he's Lassie or something?" Rouge asked, Emma shrugged and replied.

"I'm sorry Rouge there's some kind of of mental shielding in place keeping me from getting any deeper then his surface thoughts."

"Blob get in there pull Wolverine's ass out of the fire!" Quicksilver ordered. Blob aka Fred Dukes was easily the physically strongest mutant present stood as tall as the Captain. A blubbery mountain of a man dressed like a wrestler Blob grinned a strolled forward at the thought of one of the X-geeks owing him.

The two immortal warriors regained the footing as their wounds healed, Hans regenerated within a single a heartbeat unfortunately for Logan. The werewolf kneed Wolverine in solar plexus with enough force to dent the plate armor of a Sherman Tank. The blow not only knocked the wind out of Logan's lungs it also ruptured many of his internal organs. The feral mutant wretched up blood and then with what strength he could muster he stabbed the Captain in his family jewels, "THAT'S FOR CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Hans howled again (albeit in a higher pitch) and appeared to backhand Wolverine into a minivan. The vehicle's alarm went off as Logan slammed into it, at this point Hans became aware of something quite large approaching from behind.

"Hey Fido," When the Captain turned around the ball of blubber known as Blob punched him with enough force to dislocate Hans's lower jaw. Gunsche snapped his jaw back into place and slugged Blob in the face. Then in display of agility surprising in one so tall did several back flips to put some distance between himself and Blob. The blubbery giant was now nursing a broken nose as Hans howled and charged at the massive mutant, " Come on Lassie do your worst I won't budge an inch!" The werewolf built up some speed and slammed into the lumbering giant with force of a locomotive. The ground beneath Blob's feet shattered but true to his word he didn't give an inch. The Captain's razor sharp pearly whites did however find their way to Fred's throat. Blob screamed as the werewolf tried to chew his way through Fred's blubbery flesh.

Suddenly the Captain's fangs went right through Blob followed followed by the rest of him. The monstrous wolf turned around and came muzzle to face with the youngest member of the X-Men: Katherine "Kitty" Pride aka Shadowcat, "You know I was Team Jacob before meeting you." The spunky young redhead glared at him with defiant blue eyes as she held onto one of Dukes fat rolls (much to her disgust). It took a second to realize she was referencing those Twilight books Schrodinger was always going on about. In a flash of anger Hans lunged at her but got blindsided by one of Cyclops's energy blasts. The werewolf was sent into a brick wall by the blast.

"ROUGE NOW!" Scott shouted, the energy draining mutant sprung into action,

"This is for what you did to Wolverine!" the southern gal's ungloved hand was within an inch of Hans fur when he dissolved into mist. The mist re-solidified behind Rouge, the vampiric mutant turned around in time to witness the Captain return to human form with a desert eagle pistol pointed right at her. Hans had some respect for the young girl's courage, he seen soldiers twice her age piss their pants when something like this happened to them. Yet she glared at him with little in the way of fear,

"Do your worst." She said, in most cases he would've honored her valor with a quick and painless end. But the Captain's orders were to take her alive. Before he could do anything Shadowcat jumped right through him and tackled her energy draining teammate and phased both of them through the wall. Hans stood unmoving, his face unchanged, while on the inside his was in shock. In the nearly two centuries Gunsche had walked the Earth he had fought in every major conflict from the Napoleonic Wars onward. Hans had also tangled with vampires, demons, mutants, sorcerers, and other creatures. During the Second World War he had done battle with the various superheroes the Allies sent across the Atlantic and sent several of them to their graves.

Yet he had just been thwarted by a sixteen year-old girl with cheap trick up her sleeve. What was next, loosing to Alucard's newest concubine? Hans knew he had no one but himself to blame for his failure. He had been inactive during the half a century he had spent in South America, aside from occasionally taking out his pent up anger on Zorin von Blitz. Half a century ago these mutants be dead at his feet by now. He deserved nothing better then to burst into flames and turn to dust.

"You vent and made ze Captain feel about bad his abilities as a soldier." Someone said in a scolding tone of voice, the X-Men and the Brotherhood turned saw a teenage "catboy" wearing a pair of tight denim shorts and a pink "I heart New York" t-shirt walking toward the Captain,

"Stay away from him kid he's dangerou-..." Cyclops trailed off as the boy walked up to the Captain and patted him the arm. Schrodinger looked up at Hans and gave him a big grin. It was then Scott noticed kid was carrying an antiquated gun on his belt,

"Don't let zheze Untermenschen get to you mien Captain. I believe in you and so does everyone else." Schrodinger then placed a forefinger on his chin looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well except for Zorin but nobody cares vhat she thinks."

"Untermenschen?" Shadowcat asked as she and Rouge emerged from the ground behind Cyclops. Emma had fixed the new arrival with a cold glare before answering.

"It's German for subhuman." Frost answered in an icy tone of voice, everyone save the Captain looked at Schrodinger in confusion and anger.

"What are you a self-hating mutant?" Domino shouted, the catboy looked deeply offended, as if she had accused him of being a child-molester,

"I am no mutant," he said indignantly, "I vas created in a laboratory with cutting edge science and zhe power of zhe occult." He said with pride and turned to Gunsche, " Mutants are a misfortune, mien Captain, nothing more." The warrant officer seemed oblivious to the looks of hate that comment earned him**. **The light of the moon was blocked out by something massive. Blob had taken advantage the distraction and had jumped up into the air with the intent of turning the werewolf and his effeminate-looking friend into street pizza.

Hans Gunsche gave the warrant officer a pat on the head and raised his arms into the air. The Captain caught the mammoth mutant, the asphalt beneath his feet shattered.

"I get the feelin were gonna hate that kid for givin Fido that pep talk." Rouge said grimly,

"HEY PUT DOWN ME YOU FREAK!" Dukes screamed, ignoring him Hans glared at his opposition and threw Blob at them. Cyclops yanked off his visor blasted Blob,

"Sorry Blob, for once I wish I didn't have to do that." The over sized tub of lard was sent back to toward the Captain and the catboy at an impressive speed. The mammoth mutant was sent through the building by the force of the blast.

"Emma where are they?' A fully healed and extremely pissed off Logan asked as he rejoined his teammates. His outfit was ruined; shredded to pieces and covered in blood and gore the Canadian looked like he had been through a meat grinder. The psychic glanced at Wolverine and smirked,

"Where have you been fearless leader?" she chided, "You haven't been especially helpful in this fight." Logan felt his blood pressure rise as it always did whenever he had to speak to the arrogant Englishwoman.

"I'm not in the mood Frost," he snarled, " Find them and then contact Forge and tell him to get the jet over here."

"Your ordering a retreat?" She asked in genuine surprise,

"We weren't expecting this kind of fight, if Kelly's going to start throwing freaks like this at us we're going to need to change strategy." Wolverine explained, "Now could you get to it _please._"

"Since you asked nicely." Emma closed her eyes as tendrils of white energy formed around her head.

"I'M UP HERE MUTANTS!" Schrodinger shouted from a window ledge above the battlefield, when the mutants looked up he waved at them. He then began filming with a state-of-the-art camcorder purchased by the American taxpayers, "My commanding officer wants good footage, so kindly make your last stand a bloody one." He requested in the same casual tone he might use if he'd asked to borrow change for the bus.

"If he's up there where's the big one?" Iceman asked looking, no sooner had words come out of his mouth did the street beneath them explode in burst of asphalt, fur, and fang. What had burst out was neither the Captain's human form nor the wolf-man but a colossal white wolf. With primal fury it lunged at Shadowcat; seeing Kitty in danger Bobby placed himself in between her and the Captain's snapping jaws. Iceman tried to create an icy barrier to stop Hans but it was useless. The werewolf smashed through it, Gunsche's semisolid form then swung to right and bit Iceman's arm off. The frost-wielding mutant fell to his knees while clutching the stump that remained of his limb. The blonde-haired boy screamed agony; he swore could still feel his arm being crunched by the beast as though it was frozen chew toy, "HE'S CHEWING MY ARM! OH GOD MAKE IT STOP."

According to Millennium's files Robert Drake had the potential to be an Omega level mutant. Doc though had explained the boy showed almost no interest in cultivating his mutant beyond creating his trademark ice slides and freezing his foes, _"A true pity Captain, I know next to nothing about mutants and even I can see that Herr Drake is a slumbering giant unaware of his true potential." _The mad scientist's words echoed in his head as the boy created an icy wall between himself and the Captain. As the massive wolf smashed through the wall he tried to remember if it was George Patton or Erwin Rommel who said _"A pint of sweat saves a gallon of blood.." _The werewolf was still trying to remember as fangs closed around Iceman's arm. The monstrous wolf became fully solid as he took a moment to chew his frozen prize and spit it out. A little more sweat might have saved Drake's arm, however the Captain felt some respect for the boy's bravery even if it bordered on stupidity.

Shadowcat was running toward her wounded teammate, Gunsche snarled at the redhead. She glared at him with tear-filled eyes ran right through him. Out of nowhere Wolverine jumped on the werewolf as though he were a bull at the rodeo. The feral mutant then stabbed the wolf through his skull, "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME FIDO THEN TAKE IT!" He roared "LEAVE THE X-MEN OUT OF IT!" Logan felt a small but noticeable jolt of electricity when his claws forced their way into the werewolf's brain. The Captain let a deep-throated howl and dissolved into mist; Wolverine landed on the pavement along with a damaged microchip. Logan had no time to contemplate the mystery of where it came from as Hans picked him up by the scruff the neck as though he were a disobedient pet. Back in his human form Hans leaned forward and did something Logan truly did not expect. Wolverine's eyes widened, partly in shock at the fact the werewolf could talk and partly in shock about what he said. Before it could go any farther Hans felt a sharp pain in his head, like someone was driving a railway spike into his skull. Logan was dropped to the ground as the Captain the clutched the sides, his eyes bulging out of his head, "Thanks Frost." Wolverine said grudgingly,

"Your quite welcome Logan, it appears that chip you destroyed was enhancing his natural resistance to telepathy." Her voice was strained but still full of the mock sweetness that got on the Canadian's nerve, "the Captain's mind is still rather resilient, I may not be able to keep this up for long. Oh the Blackbird will be here in five."

"Good, I hate to ask but any chance of getting deeper into Fido's head?" Logan gestured toward Hans, " Turns out he ain't mute; said this wasn't about our grudge."

"Of course not you egotistic fool!' She said with a sneer, " A good dog like Hans only bites when his master says so." A twisting halo of white, psionic energy danced around her head as she got deeper and deeper into the Captain's mind...

…...

Hans Gunsche's mindscape was like a fortified dungeon, the walls were made sturdy moss-covered stones. The doors looked like reinforced steel, locked and bolted of course. A smile tugged at the White Queen's lips, "Someone likes they privacy." She strolled down the hall glancing at the different doors, odds are the ones with more locks hid the more juicy secrets. It was rare for non-psychics to have such well ordered minds. For Emma, it implied that she may have been wrong to call the Captain a dog, "Who in God's name could control such a beast." She asked no one in particular, "Count Dracula or Dr. Frankenstein perhaps." She smile and stopped in front of a most interesting door. It was more of a vault; what had caught Emma's eye though what was on the door: a fearsome-looking eagle perched atop a Swastika. She knew from the earlier glance into Logan's mind that this creature had ties to the Third Reich., "Well let's see what's behind door number one."

"I think not you filthy vitch." Emma found the strange-looking catboy from earlier standing behind her with a gun in hand and a smirk on his face,

"How did you get in here?" She asked feeling unpleasantly surprised. The warrant officer grinned like a boy scout being given his first merit badge,

"I am everyvhere and no vhere." he proclaimed and opened fire on the psychic.

…...

In the real world Emma released her hold on Hans and crumpled to ground clutching her stomach, " HE SHOT ME! THAT LITTLE FASCIST FREAK SHOT ME" Wolverine tried check on Emma but was beaten to the punch by Cyclops. Rouge saw all this from a distance and knew things were about to get uglier,

"Emma's down I have to do something." she said to herself, she surveyed the situation to figure out what to do. As it stood Cyclops and Wolverine were taking on the werewolf, Domino was giving all the cover fire she could. On the side of the crater that Hans made he busted through Shadowcat and Beast were trying help Iceman. Quicksilver stood looking like he wanted to help but didn't know how. Blob was laying unconscious partly buried under a some rubble. It struck her as a real shame that they were both out of the fight, Blob could outmatch the werewolf in strength while Quicksilver could out run him"That's it!"She exclaimed while praying she wasn't about to get herself killed.

For Scott Summers, in truth for all those present, this evening had proven to be educational experience he would have rather done without. When the fight started Cyclops had been certain they were dealing with a rouge mutant or some kind of bio-engineered superhuman. While a part of his mind was clinging the latter theory for his sanity's sake Scott knew the former was impossible. This oversized circus freak had simply to many abilities to be a mutant and though Cyclops couldn't quite put his finger on it there was something about the Captain's that seemed to invoke a very primal kind of fear. Wolverine slashing at the Captain with everything he had while Scott was keeping the Captain off balance with an occasional optic blast. It all seemed futile though; the Captain's shifting between his human and wolf-man form healing instantaneously. Scott figured (correctly) it had something to do with the full moon allowing the freak to keep this up, "Emma can you shut this freak down?"

"When he shapeshifts his thoughts become as fluid as his form, it's like trying to hold water in your hand. Xavier would have this thing leash trained in under five minutes." She said her tone lost a bit of her trademark arrogance, " I had the same problem with Mystique when she broke into the institute." A green blur sped past Emma and slammed into Gunsche. The Captain looked down expecting to see Quicksilver but instead saw Rouge looking up at him with smirk on her face and a fist planted in his gut,

"Surprised sugah? Some speed from Quicksilver and some muscle Blob." The Captain snarled and tried to knee her in the gut. In the blink of an eye stopped Gunsche's incoming knee and flung him. Before the Captain could even hit the ground Rouge literally ran circles around the airborne werewolf creating whirlwind. Hans felt the flurry of blows one after another; she was punching him hard and fast. The vampiric mutant then grabbed his leg and began spinning him around at high speed, "Let's see how ya like bein thrown around!" Thus the shapeshifting soldier was thrown headfirst in the same bus that he had kicked Howlett into earlier.

She may now surpass him in terms of strength and speed but had he had nearly two centuries of combat experience. He shifted back to his human form, Hans needed his head clear for this; his right hand went for his side arm while the other went for a frag grenade. He opened fire on Rouge, she barely managed to dodge each bullet, _"Is fuzzy over there psychic or something _ Werewolves, like many supernatural creatures, possessed heightened senses beyond what humans, animals, and more then a few mutants enjoyed. While everyone else saw Rouge as a barely visible green blur Hans could make out every detail; from her unusual red and white hair to her yellow boots. Down to his last bullet the Captain made his move; he threw the grenade not at she was at that instant but where she had been half a second before. Gunsche then fired his last round, the grenade bounced once, Rouge had seen the bullet coming and stopped for just a heartbeat to turn around and come face to face with the grenade, "Aw He-" was all she managed to say before it went off. The explosion threw the vampiric mutant into a parking meter sending quarters everywhere while bits of razor sharp shrapnel bounced harmlessly off the werewolf's chest.

"ROUGE!" Howlett screamed and turned to Gunsche claws springing out again, he gave the Captain a look that would've had most running "YOU NAZI SON OF A WHORE I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD!" Hans fixed Logan with his trademark disaffected scowl, the Doctor had speculated that Logan and Rouge had a father-daughter type relationship. If Howlett wasn't letting his emotions get the better of him he'd know that thanks to the bit of strength she'd taken from Blob she'd left a little sore nothing worse. Instead Logan charged him like a crazed animal, acting like he wasn't even there Hans reach for what everyone else thought was yet another firearm. It turned out to be a flare gun , with Rouge more or less in his custody the others were now the concern of the MRD. He sent up the signal before his old enemy got within two paces of him. Hans could here the the sounds of a jet fast approaching in the distance. As Logan flew into him with the intent of gutting him like a fish he could here the sounds of his back up fast approaching.

**AN: **Hoped everyone liked it I felt mixing in a little extra humor I hope I didn't go overboard with. Oh in regards to Bobby's arm let's face it, when people get in a fight with a Nazi Werewolf someone is going to get hurt. Don't worry it isn't permanent. Tune in next time when the comes to an end and Magneto get's an pleasant surprise from an old friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Five: Retreat and Declaration**

Wolverine's adamantium skeleton was a marvelous feat of twisted scientific genius. If Hans Gunsche ever found out who gave Howlett indestructible bones he would make their ends as slow and painful as possible. The Captain's boot came down on Logan's chest with the force of a sledgehammer as the Blackbird flew overhead; what was left of of the Canadian's face twisted into an expression of pain and cried out. The Captain's own face was now sporting three deep vertical gashes, the werewolf's wounds were healing instantaneously which was more then could be said for James whose exposed metal skull made him look like the Terminator.

Convinced the feral mutant wouldn't be trouble for the moment the Captain choose to deal Rouge since the MRD wouldn't be here for another minute or to and the mutants were busy loading their wounded on board the jet. Walking towards Rouge's still form, Hans examined the piece of facial flesh he had ripped off Howlett. He considered giving it to Major as a gift, his superior not only appreciated such morbid souvenirs he always found a practical use for them. The Major was currently using the Red Skull's skull as paperweight. Placing grim trophy down on the sidewalk he tended to the business of securing Rouge; he cuffed her to the remains of the parking meter she had collided with. He bent the steel pole in such a way to prevent her from escaping should she regain concision.

Out of nowhere came a cold gust wind as black clouds began forming in the sky, heavy rain followed. The dirt and grime were washed off the Captain but not the blood, there was simply too much of it on his hands. He turned and locked eyes with the weather-wielder known as Storm, _"Ororo Munroe codename: Storm," _The Doctor's fussy, precise voice entered the Captain's mind as the maelstrom raged around him, _"An omega-level mutant, she has had to learn considerable control in order to reign in her powers and Thor himself would shudder at the thought facing her unbridled strength. Like you she ist a veritable force of nature, she was actually worshiped as a goddess by her village in Kenya." _The Captain's grim violet eyes stared down the weather-wielder, her soft sapphire blue eyes had turned completely white and were filled with righteous fury. She certainly seemed like a vengeful deity as a twister enveloped her, Hans drew his bowie knife and charged her with out hesitation.

Storm was probably one the most even tempered people you could ever meet, a personality trait that was partly due to the fact her powers were tied to her emotions making a calm state of mind a constant necessity. This trait led to her being regarded as something of a mother figure by the younger members of the X-Men; a feeling that she returned with all her heart. The sight of Bobby clutching the stump that had been his arm in agony, someone she had known since was he was thirteen was to much to bare. Ororo had made her presence known to monster responsible for what had happened. He didn't jump or flinch like most people would've, the one her teammates claimed was named Hans Gunsche simply stood up and turned around. Hans simply looked at her, Storm saw naught a single once of regret or guilt in his eyes. Even without looking into his eyes she knew he wouldn't be interested in talk; the blood on his hands and chest practically screamed it to the world.

Storm was taken aback by the speed which her adversary charged her, Ororo brought a bolt of lightning down on Hans's head. The electrical attack would by itself was enough slow the Captain, throw in the fact he was carrying grenades, ammo, and was soaked to the bone you wound up with on helluva showstopper. Gunsche was covered in horrific burns, laying face down in the asphalt. The rain began to patter down as Storm began to fear she may have killed the MRD's newest killing machine. The smell of roasting flesh hit her nostrils making want her to gag, to Ororo's shock and horror Gunsche began get back on his feet. The Captain's wounds began healing at a rate that not even Wolverine could match, "Keep your distance X-Geek, Fido regenerates like it's going out of style." Domino warned Ororo while keeping her eyes and guns on the Captain, "I'll stay near you to provide cover fire and maybe even a little good luck." The pale woman smirked and gave Storm a little wink.

"Thank you Domino." Storm said with a calm sincerity that was quite the contrast to the violent, crackling energy that the weather-wielder was gathering in the clouds above. The last of Hans's visible wounds had healed up, to completely heal his internal injuries he would have to turn to mist and completely reconstruct his body. The Captain wasn't certain how many of those he had left in him. It had simply been to long since he had been tested like this, further complicating matters was the fact that the full moon was being blocked out by those clouds that Storm had rolled in. If the moon were still out the werewolf would be able go on for quite some time.

Hans opted for a less direct approach to this problem; He made as if to move forward again but instead took a leap to the left. Domino opened fire with everything she had; she got in a lucky shot that blasted a bit of asphalt just before the Captain's foot landed on it. The immortal shapeshifter slipped on the loose pavement giving Storm an opening to hit Hans with full force. She took it, the eight foot werewolf was smashed through the city bus both he and Logan had gotten acquainted with earlier. He landed face first in the asphalt getting a nice mouth full of it, Hans rolled over on his back exposing his gruesome chest wound to the cool night air. Something massive stomped down on the good Captain inflicting even more pain on his person.

"DESTROY!" The Sentinel's mechanical voice boomed, the mechanical behemoth took another step unaware of that Hans was stuck to it's foot. Robots, Gunsche fucking hated robots, prior to joining Millennium Hans had served under the Red Skull. That period was something of a low point during his career in the Waffen SS; every other plan that moron came up with involved giant robots of some sort. If Hitler had invested in Millennium from the start of the war history would've gone very differently. Adding insult to his considerable injuries was the fact the Sentinels were reversed engineered from those very machines built by the Reich. The robot's massive foot came down once more bringing Hans back to reality and with it the sounds of battle.

The Captain turned to mist just as the Sentinel's foot was about to come down again, Hans landed on top of an APC in his human form. Hans had no great desire to be shot because one of these idiots mistook him for a mutant, "GOOD TO SEE YOU IN ONE PIECE SIR!" A voice boomed from above as his helicopter descended, "THOSE FREAKS ARE TRYING TO TAKE OFF IN THAT JET OF THEIRS!" The Captain refused to allow that to happen, leaping down from the vehicle he relived a startled soldier of his weapon. All the men present looked at him awaiting for orders, always a man of action and seldom one of words he gave the signal to charge.

The Sentinel ahead him got decapitated by one of Cyclops's blast, though his face showed nothing Hans was pleased. A blast of powerful wind knocked most of the Mardies off their feet, Hans held his ground though. There were more MRD troops and Sentinels coming in from all sides, that would leave the mutants boxed in. Hans thought he going to blown away by the gale force winds, he wasn't expecting to start sinking through the ground. As he sank Shadowcat partially emerged from the street placing her hand on the Captain's shoulder when they were at eye level with each other. Kitty grabbed her necklace with her other hand and asked:

"Was Logan right about you being a Nazi?" Her eyes were red but dry, her voice was calm but had an edge to it. Hans had a feeling he knew where this was going, Millennium had collected a wealth of info on the X-Men. Everything from the details about the plane crash that had left Scott Summers an orphan to Emma Frost's days as a stripper. The Captain was a great many things, apologetic was not one of them. For the second time that night the werewolf spoke:

"Seig Heil." His eyes widened ever so slightly when Kitty showed him the necklace, the Star of David that hung on the chain itself wasn't what gave him pause. Pride's family history was known to him, Gunsche watched the _silver _star swing back and forth like a pendulum. Shadowcat then phased it and her hand into his chest right where his heart was. The winds stopped as two Sentinels flew overhead, Kitty looked him in the eye,

"I see you budge, smoke, or fuzz up we'll find out if Hollywood got it right." Her tone had the Captain inclined to take her seriously, "I don't know if my friends are going to be able to get away or not, but I know there chances are lot better if you're out of the fight. When it's done I"ll let you go I promise; even if it's more then you deserve."

…...

**A few minutes later...**

"SURRENDER MUTANTS!" The Sentinel demanded as it fired at the Blackbird, with it's damaged engine the jet was barely able to dodge the energy blasts. Suddenly it's scanners picked up another mutant signature on the streets below and it broke off pursuit to attack what it's programing deemed the easier target. The robot landed bringing traffic to screeching halt and causing everyone but the mutant to scatter, "SURRENDER MUTANT!" The Sentinel held out it arm charging it's energy blasts. The lone mutant looked up at the machine as the moonlight reflected off his glasses and then grinned broadly showing off his perfectly straight pearly-whites.

…...

**The Next Morning...**

The mutant nation of Genosha was quite the sight to behold with it's elegant, soaring towers and pristine gardens making it seem like a paradise on par with Eden or Shangra-La. That fact that some of the inhabitants flew in between said towers like gods or angels added to sensation that this was a far off, mythical place. Schrodinger stared at all this in wonder from atop a tower. The young Nazi's uniform was even more immaculate then normal, the Major had told him that not only was Magneto a head of state but an old friend of his as well so it was important that the warrant officer look his best. In the blink of an eye the catboy vanished from where he was without a trace.

…...

It was a fairly blissful morning for the House of M, Magneto himself was enjoying a light breakfast with his older daughter the Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff. They were seated out in the gardens on this cloudless morning, talking about Genosha's current state-of-affairs, "Well the damage to the buildings has been repaired quickly enough, and most of the guards injured in the fight will be returning to active duty soon enough father." Wanda explained as she brushed a lock of chestnut-colored hair out of her face.

"Most?" Magneto asked after enjoying a sip of tea,

"Pyro is undergoing reconstructive surgery," she explained,"Some therapy might not be a bad ideal either." the Scarlet Witch added while trying not think about the one who had left the palace in ruins and most of her father's acolytes in need medical attention. The scarlet-clad brunette also tried to keep from thinking about the doubts she was beginning to have about her father's plans, "A few of the others have suffered more permanent injury and won't be returning anytime soon." Magneto nodded solemnly when she finished and said:

"Give me their names later; for now let us ignore work and enjoy the peace."

"Of course father." Wanda tried to keep her tone from sounded too relived, these days the more and more she really thought about Genosha's state-of-affairs the less it seemed like the paradise her father claimed it to be. Oblivious to his daughter's inner turmoil the man who called himself Eric Magnus these days enjoyed the fact that he was one of the most powerful people on the planet; in every sense of the word. Seated in the private gardens of his palace enjoying a meal while wearing a dark purple silk robe that any self-respecting Caesar would've envied he could almost forget his earlier years. Almost, Magneto would never truly forget, Auschwitz and what came after that had taught him what humanity was capable of. The Master of Magnetism had no great desire to think about that now; those memories would serve him well when he put the finishing touches on his plans for mutant prosperity, to remind himself what he'd be preventing.

He took a moment to appreciate his surroundings; his younger daughter, the green-haired Lorna Dane was tending one of her prize rose bushes. Using her own magnetic powers she summoned a pair of pruning shears and began to carefully trim the plants. Standing behind him ever vigilante was one of his Acolytes: Raven Darkholme aka Mystique. She was a formidable looking woman with dark-blue skin, flaming red hair, and an athletic figure. In flash of movement Magneto's shapeshifting bodyguard pulled her gun out and took aim,

"Freeze! Take anothe-" Raven's voice trailed off; one of her eyebrows raised slightly but she kept her gun pointed at the strange new arrival.

"Voah zhere I'm just a messenger." The effeminate catboy said and raised his hands in friendly manner. Everyone present stared at Schrodinger in shock, the sight of a boy with cat ears in and of itself wasn't considered strange in Genosha. The Hitler Youth uniform he wore was; Nazi regalia was illegal in the mutant nation_. _

"How did he sneak in here Raven." Erik demanded in a low, dangerous voice.

"I don't know sir." She answered, "our security is state-of-the-art." the visitor chuckled,

"I am everyvhere und novhere! Your systems are useless against me."

"Teleportation?" Wanda asked thinking of Nightcrawler, the catboy smirked and shook his head,

"Nein fraulein," He said as his eyes fell on her and a very different smile spread across his face, " it is vhat ze men vith high foreheads call omnipresence." He gave her a polite bow, the Scarlet Witch gave him a look of disbelief,

"You can be everywhere once?'

"In a sense mien fraulein," before the conversation could go any further several metal spikes emerged from out of the metal walls of the courtyard and surrounded the catboy ready to skewer him at a moments notice. When the Master of Magnetism spoke his tone was cold and quiet;

"What kind of message have brought?" The violet-eyed visitor pulled out some kind of viewing screen and slowly placed it the breakfast table. He then pulled out a remote control and said in an innocent tone of voice:

"A declaration of var Herr Eisenhardt." Magneto's eyes widened in shock more at the fact this being knew his birth name then anything else, an unpleasant possibility began to form in the back of his mind. He tried assuring himself it was simply paranoia.

"Eisenhardt? I think you've made a mistake my father's last name is Magnus." Wanda stated, the catboy raised an eyebrow in the Lord of Genosha's direction.

"I'm afraid it is you who are mistaken mien fraulein, his true name is Max Eisenhardt, he vas born to Jewish parents in Munster, Germany in 192-."

"Enough!" Magneto demanded as he rose from his seat trying to ignore the questioning glances of his daughters, "Wanda take your sister inside now." Schrodinger hit the on button activating the monitor,

"Zhat von't do at all, ze Major vas so looking forward to meeting your lovely daughters." The spikes fell to the ground the ground as the full force of what was just said hit him, before he could recover a voice he never thought he would hear again came out of the viewing screen,

"Ah little Max look how big you've gotten." It was him, after sixty years it was the SS Sturmbannfuhrer who had done almost as much to torment him in several short weeks as all the months spent in Auschwitz put together. An unrepentant grin spread across his pudgy face. The Major wore his black SS uniform complete with a broad-brimmed cap that he wore at a jaunty angle. He stood in front of a Nazi Flag with his hands clasped behind him.

"You!" Magneto tried to mask his fear with rage, "It can't be you, you were only a human! You should be dust by now or at least an old man after all this time!" Yet the Major hadn't aged a day, Erik did notice one difference and quickly regained his fire, "You have changed in some regard: your even fatter then I remember." The Major started chuckling like a schoolboy hearing a dirty joke for the first time.

"Ah little Max fear not; it is me und I am as human as I ever vas." He said with a wink, his eyes then widened as though struck by an idea, "Oh ze good Doctor is here as vell," he then looked off camera, "Doc come over und say hi." The fat Nazi stepped to the side as an unnaturally tall man in a white lab coat came into view and gave a friendly wave. To the horror of Magneto's daughters the mad scientist's surgical gloves were covered in blood. The Doctor adjusted his strange, multi-lensed glasses and gave the Mutant ruler a thoughtful look,

"My little Max you seem quite healthy for a man your age, especially considering how malnourished you were as a child." The Doc commented,"Have you been enhancing yourself to per long your life or are mutants truly more hardy then ordinary humans?"

"A little bit of both if you must know," His shock had worn off, his fear had evaporated, "For the record I will not answer to Max Eisenhardt anymore, I have evolved since then!" He proclaimed, "Now what is the point of all this Major? I highly doubt you call any of your other old...acquaintances." Magnus said dryly. It was then that he noticed someone was missing from the darkest days of his youth, the one who had dragged him back to the Major after his first escape attempt "Where is your ever fateful hound? Did you have him neutered for humping your leg one to many times." The Major grinned like a wolf ironically enough,

"I remembered how terrified you vere of zhe big bad wolf so I sent him away," the grin broadened slightly, "Gunsche ist in New York helping Senator Kelly vith a most noble cause. He did run into your pathetic wretch of a son zhe other night." Magneto felt his stomach twist into a knot, he had always thought the Third Reich served as the perfect example of how humanity would treat mutantkind. But never, not even in his most paranoid fantasies did he imagine this: the last remnants of the Reich actually helping in the extermination of mutants. Wanda though was concerned with something a little closer to home:

"You mean Quicksilver?" The Major's hazel eyes glanced lazily in the Scarlet Witch's direction. He wagged a finger at her and said:

"Not quick enough apparently."

"Why are you doing this us?" Lorna asked, her innocent eyes widening, "We mutants only want to live peace, that's all my father wants!" she pleaded in a tone so heartfelt _almost_ anyone could have been persuaded. The Nazi Major started laughing,

"Oh mien sweet, naive, fraulein, your father wants to burn zhe vorld to ash all because vhat me und few of mien countrymen did to him."

"ENOUGH!" Magneto shouted as his entire palace, which was made almost entirely of metal, seemed to shake, "I'll ask you once more: what is the purpose of this? Incurring the wrath of your evolutionary betters!" A glimmer came to Major's eye,

"Purpose?" He asked in disbelief, "Vhat a silly question, the vaunted Master of Magnetism of all people should know that zhere are certain individuals in zhe vorld," The rotund soldier motioned for the cameraman to follow him, "certain, irredeemable lumps," The Major stopped to open a door, sound proofed apparently, since the sounds of someone begging for there life could now be heard, "for whom zhe means does not necessarily have to be justified by an end." The camera swung toward the wall revealing a sight that left the Magnus girls looking as green as Lorna's hair . Several freshly executed old men in SS uniforms lay in pieces on the ground. There was someone still alive, albeit bound and gagged with a sign hung around his neck. Written on the sign in human blood was "DEFEATIST'' in big letters. A swarm of black-clad Waffen SS troops surrounded the old man, their eyes glowed red and their teeth were shark-like. The old man's eyes widened, "I am of course speaking of myself." The Major concluded off screen and snapped his fingers, the vampires swarmed the old man and began eating him alive. Lorna fainted, Wanda vomited her breakfast, Mystique and Magneto remained fairly unfazed on the outside, atleast. At the sight of the carnage Schrodinger's eyes lit up,

"Oh vow sir," the catboy said with a level of excitement that left even Raven unnerved, "I didn't think your final decision vould zhat harsh. It must quite zhe handful." The camera swung back to the obese Nazi who gave a relieved chuckle,

"On zhe contrary Varrant Officer Schrodinger I'm feeling great!" He said jubilantly and tossed his officer's cap into the air, "It's like a great veight has been lifted off mien shoulders."

"Your insane." Mystique said stating the obvious, "You people should've stayed in whatever hole you spent the last sixty years hiding in."

"Did zhe infamous Raven Darkholme just question my sanity? All zhe years you've spent in the CIA and Weapon X must have let you rack up an impressive body count." The Major sounded truly indignant, the shapeshifter's pupil-less eyes widened in surprised, "We are zhe Waffen SS, zhe elite of zhe Third Reich do have any ideal how many millions we've killed?" He exclaimed, "I'm insane? Sixty years to late to call us that! Try to stop me zhen you self-proclaimed Ubermanschen, I vow to you zhat your beloved Mutant Eden will be reduced to a pile ash and cinder by zhe year's end I swear it!" The metal spikes sprung up from the ground and impaled Schrodinger from all angles killing him instantaneously.

"Father he was only a child!" Wanda shrieked in horror, the Major simply let out an audible sigh,

"Fine, kill zhe messenger if zhis what you've come to." The monitor exploded as Darkholme blasted it to pieces. She then had to pry the Scarlet Witch off Magneto.

"He was one that Doctor's nightmarish creations! Barely even a living thing Wanda!" Any response she might have was cut off by the sounds of metal hitting the ground. Nothing, not even a single drop of blood remained of catboy, "See Wanda the little abomination is still alive. Now will you take your sister to her room?" He asked not bothering to hide his anger, Wanda busied herself with helping Lorna up. Magneto subtly pulled his shapeshifting lieutenant aside, "Raven I need you to go to Rome and see if our friends at the Vatican would be willing to help us with this little problem." Mystique nodded and left the courtyard leaving Erik Magnus alone with only the memories of the past to keep him company.

**AN: **Well folks let me what I'm doing right and tell me what I could improve on, any questions don't hesitate to ask; I'll answer as best I can unless it gives to much away. Tune in next time as Iscariot and Hellsing make their moves. Plus Rouge gets acquainted with the Doctor and learns why Millennium has taken such interest her abilities


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Disclaimer: **With the exception of Edmund and Rodney I own nothing.

**Chapter Six: The Devil and The Details**

**London, England…**

Fog chocked the streets of London as one unlucky young woman tried to make her way home. She noticed a figure waiting under a lamppost at far end of the street; due to the fog he was barely visible. Except for his eyes which shimmered like two bright crimson pinpoints through the mist, "Get a hold o' yourself people's eyes don't glow red." She told herself but couldn't shake the feeling he staring right at her. She wrapped her coat a little more tightly around herself and kept on going until she noticed that the red eyed figured was getting closer; the woman stopped as an unpleasant possibility entered her mind. She turned around only to bump into someone, "Oh I'm so sorry sir there's someone following me." She stammered, "I think he might a-!" She stopped as she glanced into the stranger's eyes; they were a vibrant hellfire orange.

"A what my dear?" He asked as his eye flashed, his tone was well cultured implying a well-educated and/or aristocratic background. He wore a collared short-sleeved khaki shirt and pants giving him the look of an adventurer. The woman took several steps back as the stranger took several forward, his hiking boots didn't make a sound as they hit the pavement, "It really isn't safe for a pretty young lady like you to be walking this late." He smiled revealing a mouth full of shark-like teeth,

"Yeah this is when all the freaks come out." A younger, crasser sounding voice said from behind, she turned and saw the red-eyed stranger from earlier. He looked like a rock diva reject with his black leather pants and jacket with no shirt underneath to show off sculpted physique. Both men had alabaster skin and moved with an inhuman grace.

"Oh God!" She gasped as she found herself being backed into an alley, "Stay back I know what you are!" She shouted hoping someone would hear her, the two men simply chuckled.

"She's figured it out Rodney." The older one said as he ran a hand through his slicked-back raven hair, his aristocratic features twisted into an expression of pure malice. His hand dropped to an ornate, curved sword on his belt.

"Has she Edmund?" Rodney asked, "Say it love." He played with one of his golden locks. The women felt fear seize as she realized the alley was a dead end. The woman pointed a finger at the two trying to avoid breaking down into tears as she tried to verbalize, "SAY IT WOMAN!" Rodney demanded,

"MUTANTS!" She cried out wiping the smirks off the would-be-assailants faces, Edmund groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as though if he were in pain. Rodney looked like he was going to cry,

"Come on Rodney food is food." The woman's eyes bulged in horror,

"Mutants eat people!" She shrieked,

"We're not mutants you stupid bitch!" Rodney screamed, "Dammit, she's the fifth one this year Edmund! Twenty years ago this wasn't a problem." Childishly he got down on his knees pounding the ground with his fists. A scene the woman might've found comical if not for the fact the concrete was being shattered like glass,

"Twenty years ago no one had ever heard of mutants. If it makes you feel better when all that flying saucer nonsense was going on folks thought I was an alien sometimes." He said as he drew his sword and examined it, Edmund then turned to the woman, "We have many names my dear: Nosferatu, Midian, Jiang Shi, Impundulu, and of course what could be considered our universal name…" He looked her straight in the eye and softly said: "Vampire."

"Her fucking heart rate dropped!" Rodney shrieked and jabbed a finger at her, "You think mutants are scarier than vampires?" Edmund gave the woman a questioning glance. The ideal of vampires being real was certainly terrifying to the young women. It all paled in comparison to her fears about mutants; bigotry and logic seldom met, if ever.

"Well mutants can shoot lasers out of their eyes and all sorts of other freaky things, plus I heard you can get radiation sickness from just being around them." Edmund slapped his forehead and groaned,

"I swear they're getting stupider every generation, personally I blame the breakdown in traditional moral values." He said with a weary tone,

"I blame the sparkling vampire books." Rodney said glumly. Edmund nodded grimly in agreement;

"For once I think you may right." Edmund then began advancing the woman, "Well dear the worst the average mutant might do is kill you. The average vampire on the other hand will kill you…eventually…if you're lucky." Once more a psychotic grin marred Edmund's handsome features as he stalked toward her. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks, Rodney stopped sulking, and both began sniffing the air,

"That's queerest sound I ever heard," Rodney said and took another whiff, "and what the fuck is that smell?"

"Brimstone." Edmund answered, the woman had no idea what they were talking about. She didn't hear or smell anything out of the ordinary. Was this part of their sick game? Then she heard it:

**BAMF!**

It was followed by a red flash in the street that caught everyone's attention. Everything seemed to move at light speed; someone slammed into Rodney and pinned him to the ground. Another flash of red light appeared behind them, filling the alley with the scent of hot sulfur. The woman screamed and vanished in another flash. Rodney knocked his assailant off, and rolled into a crouched fighting stance. Edmund glanced at the punk vampire's attacker raising an eyebrow in interest.

She was a vampire too; the fangs were a dead giveaway. She was just a fledgling, younger then Rodney even. Her clear blue eyes meant that she yet to even partake in human blood. Being a heterosexual male Edmund noticed her well-endowed figure next; frankly he was shocked he hadn't noticed such a fine, bouncy pair of melons first. She was wearing some kind of yellow paramilitary uniform that was almost the same color as her short, messy hair.

"Thanks for the help you bloody jackass!" Rodney snarled while focusing on the new arrival. Edmund ignored him as he twirled his blade keeping all his senses peeled,

"She's only an infant by our kind's standards Rodney, if you can't hold your own against her you don't deserve to live." The older vampire said frankly while strolling past the two who were locked in combat once more. Edmund himself was no fledging; he over had a century and a half of experience as a Nosferatu under his belt.

"FUCK YOU!" was Rodney's retort. The older vampire was in a hyperaware state of mind the female vampire would've the called "the third eye", nothing within a one block radius happened without the vampire's notice.

**BAMF!** Edmund felt the slightest change in air pressure before whatever it was popped up at the end of the street. A heartbeat could be heard before it disappeared; the Nosferatu felt his interest peek as he realized it wasn't a vampire. Once more a change in pressure could be felt, this time coming from right behind him. Edmund swung his blade around as the flash of red light faded; the scent of brimstone burned his nose. Had the devil himself come up from Hell to claim his soul? Edmund's curved blade clashed with the attacker's curved cutlass.

The devil glared at Edmund with yellow pupil-less eyes, he was a little surprised to notice the devil instead of being covered in red scales was covered in indigo blue fur. He had coal black hair; his bangs perfectly framed his face. His ears and the tip of his of long, swishing tail were pointed. The Devil's hand and feet had two fingers and a thumb a piece. He wore a long black leather coat Rodney would've killed for with some kind of red crest sewn onto the sleeves. Underneath that he wore some kind of bulletproof vest and black denim jeans. The look in the Devil's eyes at the very least he wanted Edmund's head on a plate.

….

Kurt Wagner recited the Lord's Prayer in his mind; his faith had always been his shield and a source of comfort. It gave him the strength to forgive those who wronged him simply for being different. In his younger days he'd contemplated becoming a man of the cloth. Kurt had wanted to stand against the evils that beset man: hatred, indifference, and ignorance. Ironically enough the demonic-looking mutant had originally put little stock in the Devil. He had always thought Satan was simply a symbol of the collective evils of humanity.

His time with the X-Men seemed to have reinforced this belief; beneath the hatred that drove Senator Kelly and his ilk lay simple fear and ignorance. Kurt prayed for them each and every night that God would forgive them and show them the light. The Professor had once confided in him that Magneto had survived the holocaust and it was the horrors that he endured that had galvanized the Master of Magnetism's aggressive stance against humanity_. _He had never believed in true evil,_ "The greatest trick the Devil ever pulled vas convincing the vorld he didn't exist."_

It had been a year since he had last seen or heard from his old friends, a year since he had been recruited by the Hellsing Organization. In the world Kurt lived in now Satan seemed to hold very real and very terrifying power. At the moment it stood before him in the form of a vampire; their blades were locked. The vampire had sensed his re-entry into this dimension; this meant he was an older vampire ergo a stronger vampire. It wasn't the first time it had happened; Nightcrawler had the scars to prove it. The undead had only swung his blade with a modest amount of strength. He was testing the waters, trying to gauge Kurt's limits,

"You're a funny little demon aren't you?" The vampire said as he applied more muscle to the blade, "I was given to understand your ilk possessed herculean might." He chided,

"I'm not a demon," He stated, his German accent was noticeable but not over powering. The result of living in America and Britain for a longtime, "I am a mutant and an agent of God." Kurt declared, the vampire -chuckled,

"You're a mutant? What are the odds?" He said in wry amusement and attacked with chilling speed. With his free hand Edmund thrust at the mutant's chest with the intent of ripping the little freak's still beating heart out his chest. He grabbed a handful of sulfurous smoke as the mutant reappeared on the side of a building somehow sticking to the wall. Edmund grinned and ran toward him, in complete defiance of gravity he then ran up the wall without losing any speed.

Kurt drew his second sabre and teleported to the vampire's right. He stabbed and slashed with both blades, the vampire evaded every blow with an amused smile. Something shimmering around the former X-Men's neck diverted his attention. The effects of seeing Kurt's rosary was immediate; the vampire was no longer smirking as his moves became more sluggish, "Vatican mongrel! I heard Iscariot had a soft spot for muties!"

"I'm proud to say I have nothing to do vith those butchers!" Kurt said a little surprised at the venom in his own voice. It was then that his blades hit their mark; one went into the vampire's stomach the other into his shoulder like a soldering iron through butter. The vampire let out an unearthly scream as his wounds started to smoke, in this new world God also made his presence felt in more tangible ways. Kurt's cutlasses were gifts from his employer, edged with silver and blessed in a cathedral. Vampires and other such creatures couldn't easily heal from the wounds they inflicted.

Edmund grabbed both of the blessed blades; it was like grabbing a hot stove eye. Despite Kurt's best efforts to force the blades in deeper the vampire pushed them back out. The Nosferatu then went on the offensive with his curved dagger with the intent of separating the former X-Man from his head and limbs. His flexible spinal cord, superhuman agility, and collective years of combat experience with the X-Men and Hellsing allowed him to evade, if barely. Kurt knew close quarters combat with a vampire was surefire way to commit suicide; even the weakest of them had the strength to rip a person apart like wet toilet paper. Yet he refused to teleport away, in this new world his faith gave him the courage to stand against Hell itself.

The two figures dueled across the side of the building neither combatant seemed disoriented by the strangeness of their situation. He ducked, twisted, and bent in ways most couldn't; this unconventional defensive style combined with the difficulty of trying to avoid looking at Kurt's rosary made things complicated for the vampire. Seeing an opening Kurt thrust his blade forward aiming for the vampire's heart. The vampire exploded into flurry of bats when the holy blade came within an inch of his heart. The bats swarmed the mutant who teleported to escape the biting, scratching mass. Kurt reappeared atop a lamppost on the opposite side of the street from his previous location. Wagner made a mental note to clean the bite wounds with holy water at the earliest opportunity.

A year ago he would've blanched at the thought of fighting an opponent to the death. Kurt often wondered what the X-Men would think of him now. Would they call him a murderer? A monster? Would they understand that the rules were very different here? It was one of the major reasons Nightcrawler hadn't tried to contact his old friends. Logan probably wouldn't judge, Rouge and Kitty had been like sisters to him, Kurt hoped they would still care for him. Cyclops he was certain would be disgusted, sadly the others almost always followed his lead.

He had actually only killed two vampires in his time with the Royal Protestant Knights; the first was a revolting creature named Jan Valentine. Most of the time he focused on teleporting victims and allies out of harm's way or eliminating ghouls; the zombie-like thralls created from a vampire's unchaste victims. Nightcrawler now chose to take a more direct approach in what he did; his three-fingered hand clutched his rosary, "_God brought me to Hellsing for a reason, I believe vith all my heart I'm being tested as Job vas in the Old Testament. Through faith I shall overcome all trials." _The swarm of bats re-solidified in the misty shadows across the street from Kurt.

"Jolly good show mutant!" The vampire's voice proclaimed, "Been over a century since a mere mortal wounded me." He emerged from the shadows twirling his curved sword, his wounds had yet to heal, "This blade was the very weapon that wounded me. It's called a Kirpan; the traditional weapon of the Sikh." He explained, "Around nineteen oh five several fair women in a tiny village in the Punjab region of India were found beheaded and drained of blood." He put on an expression of faux innocence, "Turns out said village was the dwelling place of a revered swordsman, a man who fully embodied the idea of the warrior-saint all Sikhs aspire to. In the name of God he swore to end the white devil's reign of terror." Edmund said dramatically,

"I take it your tale doesn't have a happy ending?" Nightcrawler asked dryly,

"It all depends on whose telling the story my friend." He said with a wag of the finger, "You remind me of him, perhaps I'll devour your heart as well, tell me your name mutant." Kurt drew both his swords and teleported down to the ground.

"Kurt Wagner." The German said as he readied his stance, "I vill put an end to your nightmarish existence and ask God to forgive you for all you've done. Perhaps in the afterlife you can find peace." The vampire looked perplexed,

"You…you really aren't an Iscariot. They'd go and on and on about how I was destined for the Devil's deep fryer." He said as he sheathed his blade, "You may look like the result of the Devil being unfaithful with Smurfette," Kurt's eye twitched ever slightly, "but you're alright."

"Only God can say rather we go to heaven or hell. His wrath is great, that much is true. His love though is infinite, why not ask his forgiveness?" Edmund started laughing, long and hard till tears of blood formed in his eyes,

"Well Kurt Wagner, mutant agent of the Almighty I am Edmund Cain, in my human days I was a soldier who died for the crown in India. You amuse me and as such I'll show what I'm really capable of." Edmund said and laughed as his body morphed into protoplasmic shadow. Kurt readied his blades and began chanting Hail Mary's under his breath. Edmund's laughter was joined by an inhuman cackle, out of shadowy mass emerged the head of a rather large striped hyena from his torso. From his left knee came a sharp-toothed, demonic looking goat and a python rose from his right shoulders,

"Gott en Himmeil, familiars!" Nightcrawler exclaimed, familiars were thralls under the control of the vampire who summoned them. They came in two categories: dark creatures created through black magic or the hapless souls of the vampire's victims

"Correct Kurt old boy! To slay me you must face the menagerie!" Came Edmund's disembodied voice, and with that the demonic creatures burst forth as what remained of the vampire's body dissolved into bats. The Great Dane-sized Hyena charged directly for Kurt, cackling and salivating as it ran. Kurt 'ported at the last instant hoping the creature ran headfirst into the lamppost, instead it turned into a flurry of bats and reformed itself. Kurt reappeared in front of a telephone booth trying to locate the other familiars. It was a pointless effort really; they found him. The goat rammed him with enough force to knock wind out of his lungs. It pinned him to a phone booth, Nightcrawler's swords hit the ground as he gasped for air, Edmund cried out "ELROY'S GOT 'EM GENTS!" The python slithered up to the scene; the serpent's head fixed Kurt with its gaze. Having once lived in the same home with Jean Grey and Charles Xavier Nightcrawler instantly recognized the sensation of having his mind invaded. He quickly closed his eyes to protect his mind from vampire hypnosis,

"The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not vant," Kurt began quoting the twenty-third psalm as his feet desperately felt around for his blades. Though closing his eyes protected him from the vampire's mind control it made teleporting risky,

"Any last words mutant?" Edmund, Kurt's left foot clutched the hilt of one of his blades. He had continued chanting the psalm under his breath and had just reached a rather appropriate part to say aloud;

"Yes: though I may valk through the shadow of the valley of death I shall fear no…Evil!" the blue mutant shouted as he drove the blade into Elroy's mid-section. It let out a cry that sounded something from the bowels of Hell itself. Kurt slumped to the ground breathing heavily. A cold, hard hand grabbed Kurt by the throat and lifted him up to eye level. Edmund's upper half had emerged out of the python's mouth. His orange eyes bore deeply into Kurt's, the vampiric hypnosis had taken full control.

"No mortal has ever harmed one of my familiars before." He snarled, his tone torn between amusement and irritation, "Be proud and be very afraid!"

"MISTER WAGNER!" A female cried out, Edmund turned just as a gloved fist connected with his face. The vampire released his grip on Kurt, the blonde vampire from earlier landed next to the mutant and came to his aid. Blood dripped from gloved hands; a dazed Edmund realized he could no longer sense Rodney's presence, "Are you alright Mr. Wagner?" She asked helping him up, "You shouldn't have tried fighting him if was that strong."

"I'm fine Seras.' He insisted, "You already had your hands full vith that other one."

"Well Kurt I'm disappointed in you, here I thought we going to have fair monster to freak throw down. If that's how it's going to though then I must bid you adieu." Edmund's indignant voice could be heard coming from the mists which seemed considerably thicker then were a moment ago

"Don't flee you coward she'll stay out of it!' Kurt called out as the mists lifted revealing Edmund and his menagerie to be missing, save the rapidly decomposing Elroy.

"Well sorry my boy a vampire doesn't last as long as I have by being brave." His voice seemed only a whisper now.

"I can't get a whiff of him Mr. Wagner, I'm so sorry." Seras said in a truly pitiable tone of voice. Kurt's pointed ears drooped a little,

"It's not your fault Seras; you vere right I shouldn't have tried to fight someone that powerful. Thank you for saving me." He smiled and gave her a hug which she gladly returned. Instantaneously she stiffened,

"You're bleeding." Seras said very quietly, it suddenly occurred to Kurt that hugging a vampire while covered in lacerations may not have been his best move. The tension was cut by the sound of squealing brakes as a luxurious black car rounded the corner. Both Hellsing operatives recognized it instantly, the car stopped several feet in front of the two. Kurt and Seras came to attention as their superior stepped out.

With her long pale hair, dark complexion, and sapphire eyes Integra Hellsing bore a superficial resemblance to Ororo Munroe, another thing they had in common was they were both regal women of great power. That was where the similarities ended, Integra was dressed in a conservative, no-nonsense suite and went almost nowhere without her pistol and sabre. In a tone that left no room for questions she said: "Wagner, Police Girl get in now, we have a lead on Millennium I'll explain on the way."

…

**Vatican City, Rome, Italy…**

Raven Darkholme normally didn't mind interacting with Magneto's less savory allies; Father Enrico Maxwell was the exception to this rule. Maxwell was handsome young priest in his early twenties with long silvery hair he kept tied back in a ponytail and piercing violet eyes. The young Catholic priest ran the Vatican's Section 13; the Iscariot Agency. The Iscariots act as the Catholic Church's black ops division composed of professional exorcists, monster slaying paladins, and assassins trained to deal with heretics, "Pagan" religions, and other enemies of the faith, "Ah yes," Maxwell spoke with a crisp Italian accent, "We know of Millennium, I am glad to once more of assistance to Lord Magneto." He said with a modestly that would've fooled most people,

"The House of Magnus will never forget the humanitarian aid the church provided in Genosha's early days." Mystique said sounding grateful; privately she thanked whatever deity would listen for the self-sufficiency the mutant nation enjoyed these days. Enrico closed his eyes and smiled softly;

"We are all God's children." Father Maxwell proclaimed. The shapeshifter smiled while suppressing the urge to strangle the Judas Priest. Raven suspected the only reason the Vatican went out of its way to help mutants was because Iscariot's top agent was one.

"So what can you tell us about Millennium, their leader in particular?" She asked trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"Ah straight to the point I…truly admire that Ms. Darkholme." The tone of his voice and the look in his eyes made Raven's skin crawl. Despite being a priest he did little hide the fact he found her attractive. The last time she had left his office she could practically feel his gaze burning a hole in through her ass. While seduction wasn't beneath Raven she would only consider sleeping with him if the fate of all mutantkind hung in the balance. He reminded her to much of the people who had recruited her to Weapon X. To them mutants had been nothing but tools, to be used and exploited. The only difference with Father Maxwell was he didn't discriminate: he ruthlessly exploited his underlings regardless of whom or what they were.

"_Just grin and bear it Raven." _She told herself,_ "One day we won't need the help of sapiens like him, they'll be coming to us."_

"We know that Millennium was originally a research project initiated under direct orders from the Fuhrer, special order #666." He said dropping an old notebook with the Nazi eagle and swastika on it, "Obviously Germany's counter play to Operation: Rebirth and _Hellsing_." Father Maxwell made no attempt to hide his contempt for Iscariot's English counterpart, "The Protestant Knights attempted to shut them down in '44 but obviously failed. After that Millennium was tasked with evacuating men and resources from the Fatherland to sympathetic countries in Latin America with the aid of organizations like Odessa and the Vatican's own European Directorate."

"The Vatican helped these lunatics!" Mystique made no effort to hide her disgust. Father Maxwell's expression turned to shame,

"Yes a group of rogue priests some of which hoped that Millennium would act as a counterbalance to the spread of godless communism in South America. Others had less…savory motives." Maxwell grinned like a jackal, "I just happen have a man in custody that falls into the latter group. He was personally acquainted with the Major. Care to join me Mystique? Let us see what the fallen priest knows and after that I would love your assistance with an operation I'm putting together." While working with Maxwell left a bad taste in her mouth, if it helped her strike back at the pudgy little warlord who had the hubris to threaten his betters it would be worth it.

**Author's Notes: **Well sorry about not including Rouge's part, Kurt's section kind of took on a life of its own. Tell me what you think of it, Nightcrawler is my favorite X-Men and as such I wanted him to have a special place in this story. Also Edmund and Rodney were based off the Valentine brothers and infused with my desire to have a decently powerful vampire that wasn't Incognito or one of the Doc's fakers. I wish Hirano had gone a little more in-depth with Hellsing's lore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Seven: Rogue's Gallery **

Rogue's head was pounding like a bongo drum; she could hear the sounds of a jet engine, _"So we got away from Captain Fuzzy after all." _She thought feeling relived, the ringing of an alarm caused her to jump out of her seat. She immediately discovered two things: One, she was handcuffed to her seat and two; she was not on the Blackbird, instead she was on some kind of private jet. The source of the ringing was revealed to be a pink alarm clock left in the empty seat in front of her, "I knew you vere avake, zhe alarm clock never lies." A cheerful female voice said from behind the seat with the clock in it as a long curl of bluish black hair poked up from behind the seat,

"Where the hell am I? Who the hell are you? And turn that darn thing off!" Rogue shouted as her headache got worse with each ring.

"You are my prisoner little mutant, you are not in a position to make demands." The woman said her tone was now venomous. To Rogue's relief the woman did get up from her seat and turn the clock off. She then sat herself down in front of Rouge; she may have been one of the oddest looking people the X-woman had ever met. She long, bluish black hair that went past her butt, piercing blue eyes behind rounded, wire framed spectacles. She had freckles on her cheeks and a few wrinkles on her face, her attire consisted of a striped dark blue suite and pants, white gloves, and a golden necklace with a swastika on it. Completing the bizarre ensemble was a long, flintlock musket that she was cradling like a newborn infant.

"I'm guessing you're not takin me to a Mardie facility are ya?" She asked looking around; all the windows in passenger part of the plane were covered making it impossible to tell if it was night or day. Her green and yellow outfit was burned and tatters, Rogue was fairly certain she wasn't injured at least.

"Oh my, aren't ve clever, who says Yankee vomen are stupid?" The woman said dryly, Rogue bristled with anger,

"I'm not stupid I just woke up in weird place after taking a grenade to the face. Oh FYI I'm from Mississippi so don't call me a Yankee!" The woman's condensation turned to confusion,

"Is Mississippi not a part of the United States?" Now it was Rogue's turn to be perplexed,

"Yeah it is; in my neck of the woods Yankee is what we call people from the northern part of country." The woman's head bobbed up and down in understanding,

"Ah I understand now, in the rest of zhe vorld "Yankee" is a less then flattering term for Americans in general, a simple misunderstanding little Yankee."

"I thought we just established that being called a Yankee irritates me." The woman nodded and smirked,

"Ja zhat makes it a good insult."

"Suppose you have a point," Rogue said dryly, " so what can ya' tell me?" The nineteen year old energy vampire asked the other woman. While awaiting a response Rogue stretched and twisted trying to test the hand cuffs and get a better view of her surroundings. The strange lady leaned back into her seat, into the shadows. What little light was present reflected of her glasses,

"Ve vill be landing soon, vhen ve do some of our allies will escort us to one of our secondary bases, I have no ideal vhat happens from there. Maybe it'll all depend vhat kind of mood my superiors are in." She said and grinned, Rouge raised an eyebrow at the sight of the woman's shark like fangs.

"So…what are ya out of curiosity, you're obviously not a mutant or human." The grin widened ever slightly,

"I'm a vampire silly little mutant." She sneered. Rogue raised an eyebrow, after a minute she simply shrugged,

"A vampire, eh why not? We got torn a new one by a werewolf." The southern girl's green eyes widened ever slightly as she remembered all of what transpired before that hand grenade took her out of the fight, "Wait, what happened to others, the X-Men and the Brotherhood?" She demanded as her confusion turned to anger, "and why the hell are ya'll doin this us?" The woman responded by slamming the butt of her musket into Rogue's gut. She doubled over in pain as tears stung her eyes,

"I told you before you're not in a position to make demands." She said, once more using the same overly peppy sing song tone she had used earlier. Rogue wondered if she might not have been better off in an MRD holding cell.

…

**Hellsing Manor, Somewhere outside of London…**

Kurt Wagner was out on the grounds of the old manor practicing with his cutlasses; he alternated between slashing, stabbing, and teleporting. It helped to not only hone his skills but to clear his mind as well. Fearing for friends, guilt over the possibility that activities with Hellsing may have put them in danger, it was eating at him, "Oh my, aren't we tense this fair morning?" a voice, deep with age and with just a touch a malice, taunted from the cold mists that blanketed the grounds of the manor. Kurt's eye twitched, this was the last person he wanted to be around.

Yet here he came appearing as large shadow in the mists. As he got closer his features became more visible, he was easily seven feet tall. He wore a blood red fedora and Victorian-Era greatcoat over a black suite. His black leather boots were well-polished and his flamboyant red neck tie was tied in an intricate knot. His ivory, pointed features were twisted into a manic grin. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses that were tinted orange, he also wore a pair of stainless white gloves decorated with various arcane symbols. He was a well-dressed harbinger of doom, a man whose mere presence made the shadows seem longer.

"Guten morgen Herr Alucard." Kurt said keeping his tone neutral, the ancient vampire grinned ever wider. Nightcrawler continued with his training while trying to ignore the Nosferatu. The mutant had never met anyone he disliked as much the red-garbed master vampire. With the exception of Mister Sinister, none of Kurt's enemies from his X-Men days could hold hope to match Alucard's cruelty and none had his twisted sense of whimsy. Frankly Nightcrawler suspected the Hellsing Vampire fed off the suffering others at least as much as he did human blood.

"I must say I'm so excited that I'll finally be able to meet your old friends." Kurt froze in the middle of executing a series of complex slashes as if someone had hit a pause button. He turned his head ever slightly in the vampire's direction,

"Vhat did just say?" Kurt asked,

"Well you have been tasked putting together a team to help out those spandex wearing hippies. It's a forgone conclusion that'll you will pick me; I'm the only one who could go toe to toe with the good Captain. I've done it before." Kurt sheathed his blades and looked in the vampire in the eye,

"Nein, I'm not picking you." Kurt once more kept his tone was neutral, thunder rumbled in the distance.

"Why not?" Alucard asked his tone had gone from gleeful to deadly. His sunglasses had slid down his nose revealing eyes that glowed like Hell itself. Kurt met his gaze,

"First of all your needed here to protect Sir Integra in case there's an attack like the one the Valentine Brothers carried out. Is not your master's safety your greatest responsibility?" Kurt hoped God would forgive him for being amused by the look on Alucard's face. He looked like he had been force to suck on a lemon.

"Yes it is," Alucard said slowly, "and your other reasons?"

"Secondly the X-Men do not operate like Hellsing; they are a team of peacekeepers, the embodiment of the hope for a vorld vhere humans and mutants coexist. You are a vain, unrepentant mass murderer who, to put it mildly, does not play vell with others. This brings us to my third point: You didn't have much of a fight with this Hans Gunsche. According to Walter he kicked you in half and you ran away like a little girl." Kurt looked for moment and then added "Correction you ran away as a little girl and left a fourteen year old child at the mercy of a monster!"

"Childhood trauma builds character." Alucard said, his tone was like that of schoolteacher speaking to his least favorite pupil, "Besides Walter was hardly defenseless." the vampire added offhandedly,

"It's the principal of the thing! If Sir Integra orders me to bring you I vill, othervise you're staying here." Instead of snarling and gnashing his teeth Alucard smiled in amusement and clasped his hands behind his back. Kurt now felt a little worried; in his experience the Nosferatu's warped sense of humor was worse than temper.

"Out of curiosity do still consider yourself an X-Man?" Kurt seemed thoughtful for a moment, it wasn't something he had thought about for quite some time

"I suppose I do," he answered slowly not quite sure where Alucard was going with this, "vhy do you ask?" Alucard chuckled,

"Oh nothing," Alucard said with the wave of a hand," my master wishes to speak with you regarding a very special aspect of your mission." Something about the way Alucard was smiling had the mutant very unnerved.

…

**Somewhere in South America…**

The plane had landed on a muddy airstrip in the middle of a rainforest, there didn't appear to be much else at first. Rip van Winkle, as the woman called herself for some reason, had opened the windows of the plane after sunset finally allowing Rogue a view of her surroundings. Suddenly people began swarming out of the jungle, some carried flashlights and others wheeled out stuff she assumed was for the plane. A heartbeat later Rouge noticed they all carried guns, either in hand or slung over their shoulders. She had watched enough war documentaries with Logan to recognize them as guerillas of some sort, " Communist revolutionaries who owe us a favor or two, or anti-communist counter-revolutionaries it changes every decade or so and I lose track." Rip ranted, " Zheir politics are irrelevant; zhese men von't hesitate to blow your brains out if you so much as breathe wrong." Rip said from behind, "Zhey vill escort us to one of our bases, if you do as I say it vill be fine."

"Alright I'll be a good girl." Rogue promised with no intention of doing such a thing. She cooperated as Rip undid the handcuffs that chained her to the seat. The vampire then cuffed the mutant's hands in front of her, exactly what Rouge was hoping for, "Valk forward toward the hatch very slowly or I vill have to explain to my superior vhy I vas forced to kill you." Rip said jabbing Rouge in the back with her musket to get her to move. The young X-Woman slowly began removing her glove, once it was off a smirk appeared on her face. When Rip poked her in the back again Rogue appeared to fall face first on the ground. The vampire stepped around her captive,

"Get up you inbred freak!" Rogue reached up the leg of Rip's pants and grabbed a hand full of the vampire's cold flesh. After a few heartbeats and the tap-tap of Rip's other foot it she realized her powers had no effect on the undead, "If you're looking for company zhere nine hundred and ninety eight men plus Lt. von Blitz to oblige you in the organization." Rogue looked up just as the butt of the vampire's musket came down.

…

**Sometime Later…**

Rogue's memory of what had transpired was vague: she remembered being drug through the jungle by Rip, her escorts chatting in Spanish or Portuguese. Now someone was shining a bright light in her face, "Ah you avaken at last," A voice said from above, the light was shut off revealing a man who stood almost as tall as the Captain in a white lab coat, "How are you feeling Anna Marie?" Rogue jumped as though touched by a live wire, she discovered that once more she was restrained this time by leather straps.

"How do you know my real name?" She demanded, none the X-Men, not even Logan knew that. The Doctor pulled a file out of his lab coat and began thumbing through it,

"Vell, a few years ago our leader saw the deteriorating relations between _Homo Sapiens _and _Homo Superior _as a situation ve could exploit. As such ve began gathering as much info on the most dangerous mutant terrorists including the X-Men. Ve know almost everything all of you."

"We're not terrorists!" Rogue snapped, the Doctor only shrugged,

"Herr Senator says othervise, not that it matters really," The Doctor said, "as ve refined plans ve focused on the most dangerous mutant leaders and their followers: your dear Charles Xavier, mien former test subject Max Eisenhardt, and mien former college Dr. Essex." Rogue's eyes widened,

"You knew Sinister? You two meet at a Mad Scientist's convention?" Any humor she found in that latter question vanished when she took full stock of her surroundings. They were an arcane-looking laboratory and she was tied down on some kind of operating table. Oblivious or perhaps indifferent to his "patient's" dawning terror he answered:

"Ve met during the war; ve vorked together for a time at various camps in Eastern Europe. Mostly human experimentation; during that time Essex had earned the nickname "Nosferatu" because he gave children candy in exchange for blood samples." The Doctor smiled at some private joke while Rogue wanted to vomit,

"Those were people you sick bastard! I get it now: ya'll are a bunch of Nazi diehards who've decided they don't like mutants!" The Doctor shook his head;

"Nein fraulien, you are only half right: ve have no personal grudge against mutants. I have no intention of inflicting any unnecessary pain on you." He said as he retrieved a number of strange-looking surgical instruments from a drawer, "In fact I'll need you alive for quite some time, at least until I figure out how to replicate your magnificent powers."

"Why my powers? There are mutants way more powerful than me." More and more Rogue yearned for an MRD cell,

"I'm given to understand Rip told you vhat she vas?" the X-Woman nodded,

"A vampire."

"Correction!" He said raising a finger "An artificial vampire created by yours truly! Mien vampires are cheap copies though, nothing compared to the true children of the night." His tone had started jubilantly and had quickly soured. He then looked at Rogue as though she were the Holy Grail and stroked her face with his blood-covered gloves. The X-Woman shuddered in revulsion, the Doc didn't notice or simply didn't care, "But you might the key to changing that."

"How?" She asked desperate to keep the conversation going, _"Any minute now Cerebro will track me down and_ _the X-Men will come save me." _The last thing Rogue had any interest in was being the damsel in distress. As it was though her powers were useless and the handful of hand to hand combat tricks she knew wouldn't do much against a vampire.

"You see for my vampires blood is simply fuel, it keeps them going and not much else." He then cusped her chin, "But for a true vampire blood is so more, it is the currency of the soul. If a true vampire were to drain you, your memories, your entire psyche or soul whatever you wish call it," He said with the wave of a hand, "would be assimilated into the vampire. Not simply feeding it, but nourishing it's powers helping it grow as vampire. Do you see mien fraulien vhy you are the key to perfecting my life's vork?' Rogue did, oh sweet God in heaven she did. Anna Marie had always believed she was more cursed then blessed when came to her mutant power. Now she no longer believed it, she knew it for sure.

…

**Private Airfield, somewhere in Upstate New York…**

The small jet was taking off, heading back toward England. Kurt watched the plane rise higher as a dozen or so emotions boiled within him, "I can't believe I'm going to see them again." Nightcrawler said softly. He was wearing his leather coat over some ordinary civilian clothes, a baseball cap and sunglasses did something to help conceal his face. It was far from a perfect disguise but it was better than nothing. In England he'd never had to disguise himself even when he went out. Rather it was escorting Integra to a formal party or joining some of Hellsing's soldiers for a bite to eat at a restaurant. Integra's influence and his comrades intimidating presence (Not that Integra wasn't intimidating) ensured minimal harassment.

"Kurt, ca va?" A figure asked from behind,

"Ja, Pip I'm just uncertain…about so much." The Frenchman placed a comforting hand on his shoulder,

"Would you like to grab a drink to calm the nerves? I know all the great bars and clubs in New York City." Pip offered, Kurt buried his face in his hand,

"Vhy does everything vith you lead to alcohol? No the last bar you took me to forever ruined my love of vhippedcream." Kurt said with a shudder, Pip gave him an apologetic grin,

"I was only trying to help, we had just gotten of that Genoshian hellhole." He motioned for Nightcrawler to follow to the black SUV that would be their means of transportation while stateside. Kurt noticed tied to the roof of their vehicle; a long rectangular object wrapped in a plastic tarp. The blue-furred mutant's jaw dropped,

"Please tell me that's not Seras's coffin!"

"Calm down there was no room in the back after we packed all the weapons and all the other stuff." Pip wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder, "Worry not mon ami I tied the ropes myself; let's go I want to swing by McDonalds and grab a Royale with Cheese."

"In America it's called a Quarter Pounder vith Cheese it has something to do that American measuring system or something." The two climbed into car and started the engine, which did nothing to drown out the sobs of the young vampire. This was the trio coming to coming to aid of the X-Men: Kurt Wagner, Pip Bernadette, and Seras Victoria, _"Oh Gott help us."_

**AN: **Honestly I have mixed feelings about this chapter, I promise the next chapter will be better. Things shift back to the X-Men's perspective and counterattacks are planned. Oh I hope folks appreciate the Pulp Fiction reference.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Eight: Recovery and Reunion**

**Xavier's School for Extremely Gifted Youngsters…**

Logan's eyes opened slowly, he could tell he was in the medical room of the institute, _"Better than waking up in an MRD cell, a hell of a lot better waking up in hands of the SS." _He thought dryly to himself, he hadn't thought those black-clad bastards in a long time. The MRD was like the Weird Al Yankovich version of the Schuztstaffel, a cheap parody. If Heinrich Himmler and Reinhard Heydrich were running the show instead of Senator Kelly and Colonel Moss …_ "Himmler's dead Logan, so is Heydrich and Hitler let it go man." _As he yanked out his IV he pondered how fucked up it was that he still remembered the Second World War when the rest of his past was almost a complete blank. That was one chapter of his life he wouldn't have minded forgetting yet that was the part of his past that had come back to bite him…literally.

"Wolverine, are you awake?" Someone asked from the next bed over,

"Nah I'm still getting my beauty sleep." When he looked over and saw who it was he regretted the barb: Bobby sans his left arm. The kid was a sad sight; his blonde hair which he normally styled with hair gel to give a spiked appearance hung down in his face. His blue eyes normally bright and happy were dull and more than a little bitter,

"You know I figured out the missing pieces of your past: you traveled the world and pissed off a lot of really interesting people!" He snapped, a week ago Bobby would have pissed himself at the mere thought of speaking to Logan like that. Wolverine couldn't blame the kid for being mad, the feral mutant felt like he had failed the team,

"_Dammit Chuck, why'd you stick me as team leader? He may be a prick but Summers knew how to give a pep talk."_ The kid just sighed and went back to staring into space with a dead look in his eyes. Wolverine didn't know what to say; comforting people wasn't his strong suite,

"My days as an X-Man are over aren't they?" He said as a bit of moisture came to his eyes,

"Only if you give up Drake, you knowForge could make you a prosthetic."

"He and Beastsaid it would take a month to assemble one and at least a year of physical therapy before I would able to fight again. Not in time to save Kitty and the others" Wolverine's eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed,

"What do you mean save them? What the Hell happened?" Logan demanded,

"The Captain had reinforcements out the wazoo, that's what happened. Most of the Brotherhood got captured; Domino and Avalanche are staying here." Iceman explained, Logan swore under his breath.

"So besides Kitty who else on our team got captured?" Logan asked, Bobby blinked and suddenly tried to take an interest in the medical room's equipment.

"Who else got captured Drake?" Wolverine demanded and grabbed Iceman by the collar. There weren't many people who could look intimidating in a hospital nightgown but Logan managed just fine.

"Rogue." Iceman said quietly.

….

Hank McCoy walked down the hall of the Institute's underground facility going over Wolverine's medical report, "His internal injuries are healing quite nicely, he should be regaining conciseness so-!" Logan walked right past him. The look on his face and the way he was walking told the bestial mutant he was out for blood.

"Logan may I ask where you're going?"

"I've gotta bust Rogue and Pride outta the MRD." Logan deadpanned, Beast's jaw dropped,

"Logan you can't do this, if you should encounter your old Lycanthropic friend without backup I do believe, as the kids would say, he would rip you a new one." Beast said dryly, Logan shook his head,

"This time I ain't playing by the X-Men rules Hank and," Logan's grim set expression cracked ever slightly, "I can't let Rogue think I've abandoned her again." Logan said slowly

"Logan your lone wolf days are over, you're now our leader, and the last thing Rogue would want is for you to leave the team to go off gallivanting when the rest us need you." Beast pleaded and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "We'll get them back."

"Dammit Hank you're too rational sometimes." Logan said with the shake of a head, "Alright then can I at least get out of this paper dress?"

"Certainly, I hope you weren't planning on attacking the MRD just wearing that?" Beast asked, Logan blinked and shrugged.

….

Scott Summers couldn't help but to be struck by the strangeness of the situation he now found himself in: He was enjoying coffee and breakfast with Emma Frost and Domino. He, the former leader of the X-Men was eating with a reformed villain and a terrorist. A scene a year ago he would've never thought possible. He felt a little guilty for thinking of Emma like that; she had proven herself a valuable member of the team,

"Thanks for breakfast Cyclops." Domino said after a mouthful of home fries,

"Um, you're welcome. It's no big deal really; I used to cook breakfast for Jean all the time before her… disappearance." He said quietly and took a sip of his coffee wishing it had a little something stronger than cream and sugar. Emma regarded Scott with some sadness while Domino simply raised an eyebrow,

"So… this is really awkward on so many levels." Domino said unafraid of stating an uncomfortable truth, she then turned toward Emma, "So out of curiosity where did you come from? I don't remember you being part of the team that was around a year ago." Emma smirked and took a sip of herbal tea instead of coffee like any self-respecting Englishwoman.

"Oh no dear, I ran a school similar to this one known as the Massachusetts Academy." She explained,

"So you're like the Barbie doll version of Xavier?" Scott froze with a forkful of ham an inch away from his mouth; he swore the temperature just dropped a few degrees. The look in Emma's eye suggested she would like to unhinge her jaw and swallow the raven-haired mutant terrorist whole.

"My curriculum differed from Xavier's; turning the other cheek was not part of my lesson plan." Domino seemed intrigued,

"So how'd you wind up here?" Emma's expression darkened,

"My students were driven away by anti-mutant crusaders," She answered bitterly, "most of them wound up in Genosha from what I understand. I found a life of solitude didn't agree with me, I enjoyed being a part of something greater than myself."

"Why not join the Brotherhood? We're just trying to stand for ourselves."

"For starters there's far too much testosterone in your group," Domino nodded in agreement as she spread some jelly on toast, "Secondly our methods are simply to different; while, and Scott I mean this with as little offense possible, Charles taught the bulk of his students turn the other cheek and take it. Your group opts for poorly executed terror tactics that only inflame the situation." Domino gave Emma a smile that left Scott feeling like he was caught in the crossfire between two sharpshooters,

"Well little miss perfect what was your approach?"

"I taught them to do unto others as others do unto them, nothing more nothing less. I also focused on education outside of using their powers: art, science, philosophy, history, and other such fields. Knowledge is power in its own right." She said solemnly, Domino seemed thoughtful and returned to her meal.

"We taught regular curriculum here at the institute as well." Scott interjected; Emma gave him an indulgent smile,

"Yes Scott you did, but you tended emphasize a more sunny side of things. With history in particular you went out of your way emphasize the triumphs of the Civil Rights Movement, the end of Apartheid in South Africa, and the conversion of Constantine the Great to Christianity."

"What's wrong with giving people hope?" Scott asked in confusion,

"It can blind people to reality." She said gravely and sighed, "For every success there at least as many tragedies and atrocities. Look at the Holocaust, the Armenian Genocide, and the ethnic cleansings in Rwanda, Guatemala, and the Balkans."

"You're pretty much on the same page as Magneto aren't you?" Scott asked quietly, Emma silently drank some more tea,

"I believe they will always hate us." Emma said, "I'm not trying to be cruel or pessimistic Scott," her tone was almost pleading, "I'm trying to be realistic."

"Why not head to Genosha then if you feel that way? I'm sure Magneto would love to have a telepath." Domino asked, Emma gave her a rather nasty grin and took a moment to enjoy a bite of grapefruit,

"Because well my honed sense of cynicism tells me that gathering nearly half of the world's mutants to a small island in the middle of the ocean isn't the best of ideals." Behind his ruby-quartz sunglasses Cyclops blinked in confusion,

"Are you afraid it'll sink into the ocean?" Scott asked,

"No my fear is how easy it would be to take _Homo Superior _down a peg with a well-placed WMD." Domino and Cyclops just stared at the white-clad telepath,

"Magneto could swat a warhead out of the sky before it got to Genosha." Domino countered,

"Of course he could, what about hundred? Or maybe they sneak one aboard one of those freighters that ferries mutants to that island, maybe it has a timer or maybe it's detonated via remote."

"Would the crew really go along that?" Scott asked,

"Who says the crew knows it's there?" Emma said with chilling calm, she then turned to Domino. "As such the X-Men at this point are the only real alternative to a world where mutants marginalized or exterminated."

"So…you only see us as the lesser evil?" Scott asked looking truly crestfallen; he thought Emma had joined the team because she had come around to Xavier's point of view. Frost regarded him and sighed,

"At the end of the day Scott the three us," She gestured to all present, "want what's best for mutantkind, the difference is what we believe that is and what needs to be done to achieve that. Charles Xavier dedicated his life to helping countless mutants come to terms with what they were. This school gave them a sanctuary in a world that hated them. I may not agree with him on many issues, but that's a far cry from thinking him evil. In truth I respect him for what he's done."

"I believe in the Professor's dream!" Scott said, "So…so did Jean, but I can see where you're coming from. I don't agree with it, but I understand it." He said quietly and stood up, "If you'll excuse me I need some air." Cyclops added quietly and grabbed his cup of coffee and walked out of the room. Domino watched him leave,

"Well…Oh Hell you give me the creeps." She grabbed her coffee and left the kitchen too. Emma sighed once more and took another sip of her tea,

"It's like having to tell the children there is no Santa Claus; it breaks their hearts but they'll be wiser for it."

…

"Hey Scotty boy!" Cyclops had been about to step outside when Domino caught up to him. The alabaster-skinned woman walked up and poured a shot of liquid from a silver canteen into Scott's coffee,

"I don't usually share my private stash but I figured we could both use a little pick-me-up after that chat with Mind-Rape Barbie." She explained as she gave her own cup a shot of liquor,

"Thanks Domino." He said and took a sip; it was a startling thing for him to realize that the people on the other side of the things had moments of decency.

….

Kurt Wagner pulled up in front the Institute around noon as Pip Bernadette happily wolfed down his burger. Nightcrawler felt a lump form in his throat at the sight of his old home, _"They have rebuilt it, the school looks just like it did before the explosion."_ Pip glanced at the blue furred mutant; Kurt's ears were less perky. In the Frenchman's experience the elf's ears and tail were better than any mood ring when it came to judging his state of mind. Right now the mercenary could easily imagine dark purple smog strangling the joy out of his German friend,

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Kurt looked at Pip and gave a reassuring smile,

"Es geht mir gut." Bernadette chuckled; the two often conversed in English with a large helping of German and French thrown in.

"Do you want to ring the doorbell?"

"Ja that vould be best." Kurt said as he undid his seat belt and stepped out of the SUV. The Frenchman retrieved his magnum from the glove compartment and followed suite. When they got to the front gate Kurt hit the buzzer, the well cultured voice of Hank McCoy came out the speaker,

"Can I help you?"

"Hank it's good to hear your voice again."

"Oh my stars and garters! Kurt is that you!" The small camera swung toward the two; Kurt and Pip gave a friendly wave, "Let me tell the others then I'll buzz you in, believe me we needed some good news." A moment later the gate swung open.

…

"The elf's really back." Logan said in disbelief as he looked out the window, "Who's his friend?"

"I don't know Logan." Beast answered and shrugged, the two walked into main room at the same time as Ororo did,

"Is it true? Has Kurt come home?" The African woman asked,

"So it appears." McCoy answered just as Kurt knocked on the front door.

"It's unlocked elf, come on in." Wolverine said and so he did along with his companion. Logan appraised the newcomer: he was a little taller than Kurt. He had long reddish-brown hair tied back in a braided ponytail and an eye patch over his left eye. His remaining green eye glanced around the room as he sipped some soda from a _McDonald's _cup. The stranger wore a ridiculous pink Hawaiian button up shirt over a white t-shirt. It was then Logan noticed the revolver tucked in the man's blue jeans. Government agent was Wolverine's first guess, but the man's slouched posture and choice of weapon made him wonder, Hired Gun was his second guess.

"Hey elf, care to introduce us to your pal there?" Logan asked with a bit of wariness in his voice, he knew Kurt wouldn't have _deliberately_ brought anyone dangerous to the mansion. Kurt broke the hug Storm had given him and gestured to his stoic associate,

"Everyone this is Captain Pip Bernadette." Pip gave a friendly wave,

"Bonjuor."

"Captain?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow,

"It's long story I need to speak vith Scott about vhat happened during your last run in vith the MRD."

"You heard about that?" Logan asked, "Yeah we got our asses kicked, but despite what Kelly's saying it wasn't the Sentinels. This may so-"

"Your vere attacked by a werewolf, ja I know about that" Logan, Hank, and Ororo gave him a surprised look. Kurt sighed and scratched the back of his head,

"Now you're scaring me elf, I'd like an explanation."

"Can we talk in the living room it vas a very long flight and the drive here wasn't exactly vhat I'd call fun." He cast an irritated glance at Pip,

"I just wanted some McDonalds I had no idea traffic be that bad." Pip said defensively, "Honestly Seras's whining was what made the ride here uncomfortable."

"The tales of your disturbing exploits in Bangkok that you felt the need to share with me not only made the trip uncomfortable but vill give me nightmares the rest of my life!" Kurt's eye twitched, Logan hadn't recalled the elf having a nervous tick a year ago. Everyone glance warily at Pip who simply rolled his eye and continued enjoying his cold beverage. They all made their way to the living room where Cyclops was sitting on the sofa reading a newspaper. He gave a rare smiled when he saw Kurt,

"Hey Kurt it's been a while, where have you been?"

"Britain, I'm actually vorking for a secret government agency these days." Everyone gave Kurt a wide eyed look or a raised eyebrow.

"Don't forget our fun little vacation in Genosha. The jail cell I had there was almost as bad as the one I had in Thailand." The Frenchman interjected,

"I think you need to start from the beginning." Logan said growing more uneasy by the minute. The two agents sat down,

"Honestly I could write a book on everything I did over the past year but to make a long story short I'm in the employ of the Hellsing Agency. A paramilitary organization tasked with protecting the vorld from occult and supernatural threats…"

….

Several hours had passed as the two took turns explaining the basic version of what was going on "Christ Kurt," Logan said and whistled after they were done, "Leave you on your own and you turn into Elfie the Vampire Slayer. I'm glad you're back, though I'm finding it a little difficult to imagine your boss sent you and ponytail there to help us out of kindness of her heart." Kurt sighed,

"Sir Integra vants to destroy Millennium; that is her top priority and she believes that vorking vith the X-Men is the best vay to accomplish that. She is a good person at heart though and a voman of her vord, I can vouch for her."

"A good person aside from that fact she runs a death squad!" Cyclops exclaimed, "The thing I don't I don't get is why you joined these wakos?"

"Scott it's not like that, Hellsing's methods are extreme, especially compared to vhat the Professor taught us," Kurt said quietly, "but they are ultimately a force for good. To answer your second question I joined because I vas tired of running, because I vanted to be a part of something again. I've saved lives, I vished I could have saved more." Kurt clutched the rosary that hung around his neck.

"_He's been through the mill alright," _Logan thought to himself, from the way he carried himself the Canadian could tell Kurt had for all intents and purposes had been to war, "That's enough Summers, Kurt listen you need to be careful with this lady. Take it from me, bad things happen to mutants who get involved with government work."

"Integra's not like that, for better or vorse she treats all of us equally. Human, mutant, an-,"

"She's hates us all." Pip interjected, "If you won't take the word of your old friend then look at it this way: you are the enemy of her enemy."

"It's not that I don't trust the elf, ponytail." Logan said, "This broad though I don't know from Adam. You strike me as the soldier of fortune type," the Frenchman smirked, "have you ever had a boss screw you over?" Pip gave a shrug,

"It's happened, you learn how spot the rats. The boss may be a bitch on wheels," Pip said while ignoring the glare Kurt gave him, "but she's one of the most brutally honest people I know."

"Soldier of fortune?" Ororo asked,

"A mercenary." Domino answered before anyone else could. She, Emma, and Avalance had drifted in the living room at some point, "You're a mutant though right?"

"Non madame-moiselle, I am not." Domino's hand moved ever slightly to one of her guns. Pip had his revolver out in a heartbeat, "I wouldn't do that," He said pulling back the hammer, "tell me: is it my profession or my genetics that causes your discomfort? I'd be willing to bet there are plenty of mutants who'd sell out their fellows for the right price." The sharpshooter grimaced. It wasn't unheard of; some people only cared for their own skins

"I have a problem with the fact that you kill for money." Scott said, "Senator Kelly would be willing to pay a king's ransom for this mansion's location. How do we know you want sell us out?"

"I'm a professional," He said not without pride, "I signed a contract with Hellsing which includes a confidentiality agreement which this," he gestured, "probably falls under. If I broke this agreement at the very least no one else would trust me enough to hire me. At worst Integra or one of my other previous employers decides I'm a security risk and-," he pantomimed a knife going across his throat. Logan had to admit the man made a decent argument,

"Alright ponytail we'll give you a chance, but give me a reason to think you're a threat to my team and I won't hesitate to stop you." He unsheathed claws to emphasize the threat. Pip raised an eyebrow,

"Blades that spring out of nowhere and you heal fast I hear," He turned to Kurt and pointed at Logan, "so basically he's the made Hong Kong version of Père Anderson."

"I vouldn't make the comparison, for several reasons." Nightcrawler glanced at Logan who was trying to decide if he should be offended.

"Excuse me Kurt," Hank interjected, "I recall you mentioning you had a third teamma-" Pip and Kurt looked at each,

"Merde!" The two bolted out of the room, a few minutes they ported back in with what appeared to be a large crate wrapped in a plastic tarp. Logan started sniffing and growled,

"Please everyone keep an open mind." He and Pip pulled off the tarp revealing not a crate but a coffin.

"You have got to be shitting me." Domino said quietly,

"It's fine," Kurt assured everyone, "Seras is my friend, she'll be of great help against Herr Hauptmann."

"So elf can we expect Count Dracula, King Kong, or Santa Clause to join us?" Logan said dryly, ponytail and the elf regarded each other and grinned,

"King Kong and Santa Clause are fables Logan," Kurt admonished, "and Dracula is rather put out vith me at the moment." Logan smirked,

"So are you gonna pop it open or keep us in suspense a little longer?"

"She can't come out until sunset; I believe ve should make plans to break out the ones who vere captured as soon as she vakes up." Everyone seemed to agree with that assessment. The two Hellsing agents decided to get some much needed sleep.

….

A pair of bright blue eyes slowly opened, Seras slowly pushed the lid of her coffin open. She very slowly sat up since her back was stiff from being in the coffin for nearly twenty four hours straight. The young Draculina found herself in a large, well decorated living room. She could hear the sound of several people trying to breathe as little as possible. Seras turned and saw three people she didn't know staring at her with uncertain expressions on their faces.

The first was a tall, handsome man with slicked back, dark red hair. His eyes were hidden behind red-lensed sunglasses; his attire consisted of a blue short-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. Standing next to him was an elegant yet cold looking woman with blonde hair that stopped just above the small of her back. She wore a white suite that left nothing to the imagination. Her icy blue eyes appraised Seras; the vampire was left feeling a little uneasy. The third was a large blue-furred bestial-looking man who might have struck Seras as frightening if hadn't been wearing glasses and a lab coat.

The vampire gave a warm smile that revealed her pointed, upper canines causing the two men to take half a step back while the woman raised an eyebrow. Seras realizing she had frightened them tried to smooth things over by introducing herself to the three on lookers, "Hi I'm Seras Victoria; you must be Mr. Wagner's friends." She climbed out of the coffin and walked up to them. The blue one shook her hand,

"Dr. Hank McCoy, many here simply choose to call me by my _nom de guerre _Beast." He then gestured towards the other two, "This is Scott Summers and Emma Frost."

"It's so nice to meet all of you." Seras said brightly, "Where are Mr. Wagner and Captain Bernadette?"

"Down in the war room with the others," Scott said, "Wolverine and Bernadette have been working strategy together to attack the MRD Main Facility." …

**Somewhere in New York, New York…**

"Maxwell ye mustn't let yer sinful desire for the shapeshifter to cloud yer judgment." A voice with a thick Scottish accent said sternly into the cellphone. The seven foot Scotsman sat on the bed of a cheap hotel room, "Everyone in Vatican City knows ye yearn fer her!" He barked back, "Aye it's yer call Maxwell, ah'll say a prayer fer their success." The voice on the other end spoke for moment, Anderson laughed like a mad man, "Aye tonight the last o' the werewolves shall perish; ashes to ashes dust to dust," He grinned psychotically, "Amen." Maxwell asked something else, "Oh Wade can't come to phone right now ah sawed his head off." The priest deadpanned, Maxwell screamed something. The Scotsman glanced at the severed head on the nightstand with a look of disdain, "It's the only way ah know of to shut the wretch up!" He said defensively, "Ah'll reattach right now he'll back on his feet in noo time."

**AN: **Tune next time as our heroes try to save their captured friends. Will Anderson and Deadpool's arrival bring salvation, slaughter, or both? Don't forget to review folks and have a Merry Christmas!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Chapter Nine: The Great Escape Part One**

**MRD Central Facility, New York, New York…**

Pip walked idly down one of the seemingly endless hallways of the MRD complex. Frankly it struck the mercenary as the concentration camp of the twenty-first main detention area was full of men, women, and children all locked up simply for being mutants. Oh they were fed three meals a day and given medical treatment if they really needed it. Pip had been locked up in worse places then this to be sure (Magneto's dungeons for one); it was the price of being a soldier of fortune. These were civilians though, incarcerated without any real legal recourse. Pip did not see himself as a man motivated by righteous anger but he couldn't help but smirk at the thought of leveling this place.

He was wearing a liberating MRD uniform and carrying one of their energy rifles, he also had a magnum tucked down inside his boot. Infiltrating the building was actually fairly easy; all they had to do was to relive a Mardie squad of their transport and uniforms. Avalanche had begrudgingly agreed to pose as his prisoner and was currently waiting in a cell for rescue. Pip had spent an hour patrolling the hallways while keeping his eyes and ears peeled, soldiers loved to swap rumors and stories. With a disarming grin and half a pack of cigarettes Pip had gathered all the info he needed. He'd be willing to bet the psychic wouldn't have been able to do much better.

"_Would you care to take that wager?" _The cool voice of Emma Frost entered his mind,

"_Non, I gamble my life not my money." _He replied, _"Anything else you require or did initiate this conversation for pleasure instead of business?" _Emma's reply was cold and quick:

"_Wolverine wants an update." _To Emma's approval the Frenchman made a mental note not to agitate her further.

"_I've located Shadowcat; they are keeping her in a special cell away from the other prisoners. I'm on my way there now."_

"_And what of Rogue?" _Pip grimaced a little,

"_According to rumors she was transferred elsewhere." _Emma was silent for a moment; Pip assumed she was telling the others what he said. He checked his watch the distraction/signal was set to go off in 3…2…1-"Boom" Pip said as an explosion rocked the facility.

…...

Wolverine whistled as the fireball rose into the air, "Ponytail's got style I'll give him that." He said as he pulled up his yellow and black mask. The lights in the facility went out instantly as the Mardies started scrambling to find out what happened.

"I hope he didn't kill anyone." Cyclops said,

"_Only a few injuries, it would appear Captain Bernadette is good at what he does." _Frost told them both via telepathy.

"_Tell Nightcrawler to get his team in there." _Wolverine ordered and then turned to his team, "Alright Cyclops, you and I are gonna knock on their front door." Scott nodded; he had already lost Jean he wasn't going to lose anyone else, "Fangs! Have put that gun of yours together yet?" The blonde, busty vampire stepped out of the shadows with an anti-tank gun slung over her shoulder like an ordinary rifle,

"Yes sir, sorry it took so long." She apologized with a nervous look on her face. Storm and Cyclops gave the gun a wary look, "Do you think this will work against those giant robots?" That gun looked it could work against the Death Star.

"I think it'll work just fine, Fangs." Logan said dryly, "Hell, if you get the chance be sure to give Hans a taste." Seras blinked, "The werewolf." He added, the vampire nodded in understanding,

"Yes sir." She gave a salute, "Anything else sir?"

"You don't have to call me sir, Wolverine will do just fine Fangs."

"Alright Wolverine you can call me Seras." Her tone was friendly, almost hopeful. Logan smirked and said:

"Nah, Fangs suites you just fine." The vampire's expression became rather down cast and she went off grumbling to herself:

"Why can't people just call me by my name?"

…

**One week earlier…**

_The damaged X-Jet flew off with a Sentinel in hot pursuit, Kitty Pride and Hans Gunsche locked eyes with one another, "He's a Nazi," she thought to herself, "and proud of it." Her grandfather Samuel had survived a concentration camp. It was her grandfather's silver Star of David that she was using to keep the Captain in place. Though she felt there was a certain justice in that she didn't want to go back on her word._

_They both rose up from the asphalt and after a moment's hesitation she pulled her hand out of the Captain's chest. Shadowcat put the necklace back on, "Freeze mutie or the other freak gets it." Kitty turned and saw one of the Mardies pointing their rifle at Rogue, the smirk on his face told her he wasn't bluffing. She raised her arms in surrender and glared at the Captain who simply shrugged. Kitty heard someone come up behind her. It was pointless to resist though; to many enemies and to many hostages._

"_Lights out freak!" Shadowcat was knocked conscious…_

….

**Present Day…**

The explosion that rocked the building shook Kitty from her nap; she hadn't had much else to do but sleep she got here. Pride immediately noticed that only the emergency lighting was on. Had the X-Men come to save her? The thought filled her with hope, when the door slid open she halfway expected Wolverine to stroll in; instead it was a Mardie guard with a cigarette in hand, "Kitty Pride I presume?" The guard asked to the young mutant's surprise, she had refused to give out her real name and she certainly hadn't expected the French accent.

"Who wants to know?" she asked and crossed her arms, the guard removed his helmet letting his long braided ponytail fall out,

"Worry not I'm here to rescue you." Kitty raised an eyebrow,

"What?" It certainly wasn't what she was expecting,

"My name is Pip Bernadette and I'm to rescue you. I'm here with Kurt Wagner." Hearing the name of her long missing friend jolted her out of her confusion.

"Kurt? Where is he?" Pip deactivated her cell and answered her question:

"The other side of the facility waiting for us." Pip answered, "Now can we please go before tall, dark, and fuzzy finds us." The mercenary said as he pulled his revolver out of his boot.

"You don't need your gun anymore just use your powers now." Kitty said warily, Pip raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"That would be nice if I had any powers. Even if I did I'm tossing aside a gun loaded with silver bullets with a werewolf on the loose."

"Your human?"

"_Yes he is Miss Pride, now stop giving the man grief and go with him." _Emma interjected via telepathy,

"Umm…okay." Kitty said and turned to Pip, "Which way to Kurt?"

"The plan was to meet in the main detention area and evacuate the prisoners." Pip explained, Shadowcat grabbed the Frenchman's arm,

"I know a shortcut!" Kitty smiled as she literally pulled the mercenary through the wall.

…

As could be expected Wolverine and Cyclops had made quick work of the Mardies who came out to greet them, despite loathing one another they made a formidable team. Cyclops's optic blasts fired with surgical precision were the perfect complement to Wolverine's up close and personal fighting style. Suddenly the guards that were still conscious began falling back, "They're retreating?" Scott said in disbelief,

"No, they're sending out the big guns now." Logan snarled while Cyclops's nodded in understanding,

"The Captain," Scott said grimly, he then a question that had burned in his mind for quite some time, "how do you know that guy anyway?"

"We crossed paths a couple times during the war." Logan said as he sniffed for Hans's approach, "North Africa, forty two, left me impaled on the remains of a Sherman Tank in the middle of the Sahara." His tone was nonchalant while Scott's jaw dropped,

"W-World War Two? Christ, the Professor once told me you were older then you looked. Wait…I thought you had no memories of your past." There was the slightest hint of suspicion in his voice,

"I remember the wars, I don't remember much outside of that. I think the folks who did this to me wanted me to keep the all fighting experience I had." Wolverine said quietly, "Nam, Korea, both World Wars, hell sometimes I have nightmares about Gettysburg." It took Scott a few seconds to fully process what Logan just said. For a brief moment he forgot how to properly speak before finally he managed to verbalize his next question:

"How old are you Logan?" The Canadian shrugged. Summers mulled over it all over, what would it have been like to live that long and know nothing but slaughter? To go through all of that and still be able believe in Xavier's dream, to hope for peace despite having gone through some of the most horrific conflicts in human history. Though he wouldn't admit it Scott had a new found respect for Logan,

"Summers stay sharp here he comes!" Logan snapped, sure enough strolling out the front door with his hands in his pockets and that same emotionless look on his face was Hans Gunsche. Cyclops felt his heart rate go up as the werewolf got closer. The Captain turned his gaze ever slightly towards the former X-Men leader and blurred out of sight "SUMMERS!" Time moved at a snail's pace as Scott raised his hand to his visor at the same time an airborne Hans aimed a roundhouse kick at his head.

The two X-Men on the ground barely registered the Captain's movement. For the vampire on the roof top it was crystal clear thanks to the third eye. Seras took aim with her Harkonnen cannon and pulled the trigger. The AP round hit Gunsche with such force he was buried in the concrete. The resulting shockwave sent Cyclops flying but was caught by Wolverine, "Thanks Logan."

"Save it for later, he's gonna shrug that off any second now." Sure enough an all too familiar cloud of mist rose from the crater like a ghost from the grave. The mist re-solidified into the form of the grim-faced Captain.

…

A blast of red energy hit Hans square in the chest; the Captain defiantly dug in. Cyclops's pushed him back a few feet and managed to peel a few layers of skin off the werewolf. Though appearing as emotionless as ever Hans was seething the inside; flesh could be regenerated easily. Finding trench coats that fit him on the other hand was a real pain in the ass. Two sets of claws managed to find their way to Gunsche's kidneys bringing him back to the present.

"Alright you bastard now that I know you can talk you're gonna tell where Rogue is or I'm gonna peel the skin from your bones!" Hans drove his knee into Howlett's stomach who responded by stabbing him in the offending kneecap. Logan then rolled under Hans's outstretched leg and went for the werewolf's spinal cord.

"FANGS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, the Harkonnen gun spoke again. This time it was a HE incendiary round. Though the werewolf took the bulk of the damage Wolverine was now boasting some hellacious third-degree burns. Hans looked like a mass of half cooked hamburger meat; the wounds though were rapidly healing. The Captain grabbed Logan by the throat and hurled him at Cyclops. Scott got the wind knocked out of his lungs by the force of impact and wound up back on the ground.

Both X-Men scrambled to get back on their feet, "Ah crap he's going wolf!" Cyclops yelled. Indeed the Captain's sharpened fangs were bared at the two mutants.

….

Seras and Storm watched the battle from the roof of a building just across the street from the MRD facility, "He really is a werewolf!" Storm exclaimed, it had been one thing to hear Logan and the others speak of the Captain's transformation but it was another thing altogether to witness it.

"We need to get down there!" Seras said setting her Harkonnen gun aside as the situation worsened. Cyclops had barely managed to hit Hans with an optic blast, a second later and he would've gotten a facial courtesy of Gunsche's claws. Ororo stopped the young vampire,

"You're needed here in case the Sentinel's show up." Storm explained, "I'll help them Seras." The vampire grinned and reloaded her gun as Ororo took off.

…...

Two figures watched the smoke and fire rise from the facility with manic anticipation. One was seven foot Scotsman who wore a long, grey coat over his priestly vestments. The priest's close-cropped hair and stubble was straw blonde, his emerald eyes were hidden behind rounded glasses and he had a long scar that ran from his cheek all the way down his face. His name was Father Alexander Anderson; a mutant priest endowed with near immortal regenerative abilities along with an array of divine powers fueled by his fanatical devotion to the Catholic Church and the Iscariot Agency "Well Wade, whut have we here?" He asked his companion who was perhaps even more…unique than him.

"Well Big Daddy Andy looks like someone started the party without us." Wade was considerably shorter then Anderson and was dressed in a red and black skin tight outfit. His face was concealed underneath a red and black mask with white lenses. The man carried enough weaponry to wipe a small country off the map including a pair of katana on his back. He was Wade Wilson, the merc with a mouth, better known as Deadpool. One slaughtered in the name of God; the other went to war for his wallet and an unhealthy obsession with the _Golden Girls_. The love of battle was the thing they had in common, well they also agreed on how priests guilty of pedophilia should be dealt with, "Let's get go and kick some werewolf ass. I thought that lazy douchebag would never get to us."

"Don't ye dare speak about Maxwell that way ye insane godless heathen!" Anderson snarled,

"Oh that's not who I'm talking about." Deadpool replied in a knowing tone, "Now let's make a dramatic entrance at the exact moment we'll look the most awesome!" For no reason what so ever Deadpool suddenly raving like a lunitic, "Hey wait you son of a bitch you can't leave us hanging again!" he screamed at no one in particular, fearing for his sanity Anderson started edging away from the Merc lest the madness rub off on him.

**AN: **Sorry Wade and to the rest of you about both the long wait and the cliffhanger -_-, well tune in next time next as the X-Men get a double dose of madness and Mystique arrives in Brazil with a certain theif, along with Heinkel and Yumiko in tow to search for Millennium's base of operations.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter Ten: The Great Escape Part Two**

Like a Deity of ancient myth Storm hurled bolts of lightning at the wolfman who dodged them at a speed few could surpass. The last time she had fought the Captain he had been in his human form and had been pushed to his limit. Seeing him like this made Ororo realize how lucky they had been to escape him alive. Her intention though wasn't really to hit the Captain but to corral him within striking distance of Wolverine.

Last time Logan had been playing by the X-Men's rules; this time the gloves were off. Wolverine flew into Gunsche with the intent of doing what he did best. With one slash of his claws he sliced off the Captain's lower jaw, with another slash he took off the werewolf's left hand. Wolverine's strikes were quick and deadly carving off bits and pieces of the Nazi shapeshifter almost as fast as he could heal the damage. Hans kicked his assailant away with little care for where he was sent flying off to. The severed parts dissolved into mist and reattached themselves to Gunsche's body. Normally Scott would've protested such brutal measures but it seemed rather pointless since Hans made a quick and easy recovery.

"Dammit this guy takes everything we throw at him!" Cyclops fumed as he blasted the Captain. In a lot of ways it was worse than fighting the Juggernaut. For starters the bastard had the combat experience to use his abilities effectively. Scott was forced to take shelter behind an overturned APC when Gunsche resorted to firearms, a pair of energy repeaters left by the Mardies. Problem number two was that the Juggernaut could be taken out in ways that didn't involve killing him. Given his healing abilities, his power to turn to mist, and all around aggression containing or disabling him would be problematic to say the least. According to Kurt silver was the way to go, a single blade or bullet to the heart would finish him for good.

But killing went against what Xavier taught him _"Unfortunately," _Scott thought as the Captain's upper half bust through APC right above his head like a hellish jack-in-the-box, _"He doesn't have similar reservations." _He leapt out of the way of the werewolf's snapping jaws. Cyclops then pulled his visor off and blasted the ACP, wolf included, sky high. It landed on the roof of the MRD facility; judging by the blood chilling howl the Captain was not pleased.

"Now he's pissed." Logan said picking shards of glass out his flesh as he ran up to Cyclops.

"This isn't working." Storm said landing next to them,

"We have to kill him, plain and simple." Wolverine said bluntly,

"Logan…you know that's not what the X-Men do." Storm said quietly, "I know he's a monster-"

"You two have no idea what kind of monster he is! I call him Captain because it's less of a mouthful then Hauptsturmführer, he wasn't in the regular German Army, he was in the freaking SS. I know that bastard helped execute defenseless POWs at Malmedy! I once saw him decapitate a fourteen year old kid without batting an eyelash!" Logan roared as the memories of Captain America's hapless sidekick boiled to the surface. The other two were quiet, they both had the impression Logan had never talked about any of this before. The feral mutant sighed and shook his head, "Look, I didn't mean to go off like that. But you gotta understand Gunsche needs to go down, I don't see any other choice."

The Captain leapt down from the roof top in full wolf form, the three X-Men present took immediate notice of the huge white wolf. Hans's form became semi-solid and charged the mutants at high-speed, "Storm, Cyclops, don't let him get close!" Cyclops fired short controlled bursts of energy at the incoming werewolf but in his semisolid state he bent and twisted around the blasts without losing any speed. Storm sent forth powerful artic winds in hopes of freezing the Captain in his gaseous state.

…

So the weather witch had found a way counteract his mist form? Hans supposed he was lucky Iceman hadn't figured it out during their last battle. Hans reverted back to his human form landing in crouched position a few feet in front of the X-Men. The Captain charged aiming to rip Storm to pieces, suddenly glowing pages filled his vision and the sound of steel piercing flesh filled the air. Hans fell to his knees his revealing half a dozen bayonets embedded in his back. Glowing pages surrounded the X-Men and the Captain, "What the fuck now?" Wolverine moaned all the while wondering what circus act had come to the rescue.

…

"We are servants o' God, earthly agents o' divine punishment." A voice proclaimed, "Oor mission is to destroy down to the last wee bit the fools who oppose oor God. AMEN!" The oversized priest roared the last part and crossed his bayonets,

"Yeah nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" The man in red and black tights declared and drew a katana, one that had "God Hates Freaks!" inscribed on it. The bayonets fell out of the Captain's back one by one as his flesh regenerated. The werewolf turned and locked eyes with the Judas Priest.

"What a pleasure this'll be," Anderson said in jolly sing-song tone, "I've never gone werewolf hoonting before." A demented smile spread across his face like an illness as the moonlight reflected off his glasses. Wolverine subtly gestured to his teammates to give these guys there space, something told him this fight was about to get ugly, "A wise choice X-Men I'll tolerate no interference in my holy work." Logan snarled at the priest, the man in red placed a hand on the Canadian's shoulder,

"Big Daddy Andy has his heart set bringing the Pope a werewolf throw rug. Just enjoy the show Logan." Deadpool suddenly felt a couple of claws on his throat,

"How do you now my name?" He demanded,

"Ye know him Wade?" Anderson asked, Wade nodded and placed a hand Logan's shoulder as though they were the best of friends.

"We were in the Weapon X program together, remember?" Wolverine shook his head wondering if this was some kind of joke, "When they started with us you had bone claws and I used to look like Ryan Reynolds. Remember when I'd try to talk you and Raven in letting me join in for a threesome then you'd say no and scream mean things like "Fuck off Wade" and "How did sneak into our hotel room?" and "Get your damn clothes back on." Or our arguments over which _Golden Girl _had the most sex appeal. You don't remember any of that?" A strange quiet had settled on the battlefield, even the Captain seemed more muted than usual. Wolverine himself was left strangely pensive. Deadpool of course kept on prattling while Logan found himself revaluating his life.

Ever since he had tangled with Sabertooth up north a while back he knew that the bastards who had robbed him of his memory were still in business. He'd like nothing more than answers and vengeance. Now standing right next to him was someone who may very well have all the answers. Furthermore on some level he supposed this weirdo proved there were worse things than memory loss. There was loss of sanity, of course there was the chance this guy was messing with him. Logan was finding it hard to believe that you could get mind-fucked to the point where you could forget someone as twisted this guy.

"So that's why Logan stopped sharing tents with me." Deadpool finished leaving Logan wondering if ignorance regarding his past was bliss. Storm and Cyclops had their mouth's hanging open while the Paladin was praying for patience. Seemingly oblivious to this Deadpool prepared share yet another story from his Weapon X days, "Hey who wants to hear how I found out Sabertooth isn't circumcised?"

"SHUT UP YE FOOCKING LUNATIC!" Anderson roared then realized he had used language unbecoming of a man of the cloth, "Ye have managed to completely ruin the mood Wade." The merc became rather downcast; Wade hadn't meant to be a buzz kill.

"Sorry man," No sooner had the words escaped his lips did he bounce back as a thought occurred to him, "Hey I've got this great passage from Ezekiel memorized that'll get you in the mood to slaughter in the name of Almighty!" Anderson pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Fine then, nice to know ye are actually readin' that bible I lent ye." The psychopaths nodded at each other before once more striking a pose. Deadpool's voice took on a fiery tone that any televangelist would've envied:

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the iniquities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and goodwill shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon thee!"

"Amen!" Anderson declared unaware Deadpool had in fact quoted _Pulp Fiction_. None the less with that the mood returned as a volatile kind of electricity seemed to fill the air. The Captain dropped into a combat stance. At that same moment Father Anderson began scraping his bayonets together as though the werewolf was a tasty appetizer. The Captain's passive face hardened as Deadpool drew an Uzi with his free hand.

Hans struck first driving his elbow into Anderson's gut; the paladin's eyes bulged from the force of the blow even as the purifier's grin widened. The Paladin managed to drive three bayonets into the Captain's chest. While his blessed blades could slice through vampires like a hot knife through butter the werewolf was thoroughly pagan creature; Christian holy symbols and consecrated weaponry had no effect on him. It took all of the regenerator's strength to force the blades through the shapeshifter's thick muscles and bone. This was followed up by a sharp right hook to the face that broke the Captain's nose.

Deadpool jumped into the fray, he aimed at Gunsche's face and opened fire with his Uzi. The mercenary kept squeezing as he ran, brandishing his Katana like he was leading a cavalry charge, "Team Bea Forever!" Deadpool shouted as he somersaulted into the air over the werewolf's head landing behind said supernatural being and slashed at his back. Unlike Anderson who relied on blessed weapons Deadpool's swords were edged with silver.

The werewolf yanked out two the bayonets embedded in him while the third fell out on it's own as the wound closed. Hans whirled around and decapitated Deadpool. He then hurled a bayonet toward the incoming Regenerator hitting him square between the eyes. It was like hitting a charging rhino with a tranquillizer dart; Anderson veered off course but still moved forward a few paces before falling down several feet behind the Captain.

A golden glow returned to Gunsche's eyes and white fur spread across his body as Anderson rose to his feet. The paladin yanked the bayonet out of his as the wound steamed and closed. He then pulled a spare set of glasses his sleeve of all places followed by a fist-full of bayonets in each hand. A few feet away Deadpool's severed head had reattached itself to his body. To the Captain's irritation he realized the X-Men had fled while he was preoccupied. It was just another slight Howlett had committed against him, one day all debts would be paid in full.

….

Not for the first time Logan missed his days as the lone wolf of the team. The days he could have thrown himself headlong against enemy, not the smartest approach but it was a lot of fun. Thanks to his bones and healing rate had little to worry about, of course opponents like the Hulk and the Captain were the exceptions to this rule. Furthermore he was team leader now and had a responsibility to put the team first. Retreating still sucked though, it left a bad taste in his mouth and Cyclops's bitching wasn't helping any. At the moment it was just the two of them in the MRD building's main corridor, he had sent Storm to keep Fangs company.

"Listen Cyclops I had Emma psi-mail Kurt about those two as soon as they popped up. They're some kind of Vatican hit squad, the elf said not to trust them as far as we could toss em." Nightcrawler's actual description to Emma was even less flattering.

"But Kurt's a devout Catholic." Scott said sounding perplexed, "I don't even know the guy anymore."

"Maybe he converted?" Logan suggested, "Either way it probably means we really shouldn't trust them. Since were on the subject you do realize the elf could've done a lot worse than a bunch of vampire hunters as far as black ops groups are concerned. Not all of us were comfortable with crawling into a bottle after the team broke up." The pair reached a corner, Wolverine took a few sniffs before giving the signal for the all clear. At that point Cyclops fired back;

"Hey I don't want to hear it from you! Rogue looked up to you like a father and you just left her on her own when the team broke up!" That was a low blow especially considering the circumstances, for once though it seemed like Scott had a point as far as Logan was oncerned.

"I thought she'd be fine on her own," Logan said quietly, "she was eighteen and I didn't know how to take care of someone else. The difference between you and me is I'll admit I was wrong."

"I'm so sorry Jean and the Professor vanishing in a fiery explosion left me a little emotional." Cyclops snapped bitterly while trying to keep his voice down. Despite bickering the two stealthily made their way through the facility.

"Yeah way to honor the fallen Summers." Logan raised a hand to cut off any retort before taking a few more sniffs, "Kitty and Ponytail went through here, they must be trying to meet up with the Elf."

"_Shall we initiate phase two of our plan?" _Emma asked; her tone was even cooler than normal.

"_Affirmative." _Logan broke off the mental link, his mind now free to figure out what crawled up Emma's ass. Knowing her she had probably listened in on his talk with Scott. He had noticed Emma constantly spending time with the former team leader. The Canadian had figured she was pulling his strings but another possibility occurred to him.

"What's wrong with you?" Cyclops asked more than a little worried since he couldn't remember the last time Logan laughed so hard.

"The Elf will be pleased: I now know there is God." The stick-up-his-ass boy scout and the dolled up ice queen together? They deserved each other as far as the Canadian was concerned. Jean had been resistant to Logan's charm perhaps Scotty boy would say no to Emma? _"Nah red was the real backbone of the relationship." _

"Care to let us in the joke freaks?" A Mardie guard asked as he and a dozen others flipped the safeties off their guns. The two X-Men glanced at each other and smirked, both of them needed something to take out their anger on.

…

Hans loathed admitting it but he was in some pretty deep shit; for all their powers the X-Men, with the possible exception of Howlett, lacked intent to kill. The Paladin and the mercenary had no such compunctions. Even one on one Father Anderson would have been a formidable enemy, his strength, speed, and regenerative abilities were nearly on par the Captain's. Both warriors had walked away from battles with Alucard, the vampire who had devoured whole armies in a single night.

Furthermore the zealot attacked with little regard for his own safety while the X-Men had some sense of self-preservation. Hans had no problem with death, truth be told it's cold embrace would be a welcome retirement. The Captain though was a prideful creature who wanted to die on the field of battle at the hands of his fellow warriors; not in a skirmish at the hands of a lunatic. Far too many of his fellows had died in the clutches of the Inquisition and as the last werewolf he owed his species a death worthy of song and poem.

Then there was Deadpool, the super soldier reject had entered the Vatican's service over a year ago. In that time the little bastard had actually exposed several of Millennium's top spies within the Holy See. On the field of battle Deadpool's eclectic (some might say eccentric) fighting style made him a deadly opponent in his own right. For one thing his nonstop rambling was rather distracting, "Seriously! The asshole cut off our fight to hint at a Jean/Scott/Emma love triangle?" The merc raved as he slashed at Han's knees, his agility, speed, and flexibility seemed to make up for his lack of raw muscle. The maneuver forced Gunsche to do a reverse summersault to avoid getting his legs sawed off,

"Personally I'd rather see some Rogue/Domino. Well at least he's giving that pairing some thought, there is way too much yaoi on this site anyway and no one appreciates my _Golden Girls _slash stories." Deadpool then pulled an M79 grenade launcher out from Gunsche was sure he didn't want to know where. It was black with "Antioch" elegantly inscribed on the barrel and a rabbit carved into the wooden stock, "Eat holy hand grenade motherfucker!"

The Merc with a Mouth proved himself an artist with the weapon. Like most grenades Wade's were loaded with shrapnel, in this case blessed silver ball bearings that despite his best efforts to dodge left Hans with more holes then a wheel of Swiss cheese. The werewolf was in considerable pain, especial since several bearings had embedded themselves in his groin.

At this point Father Anderson tore into Gunsche, carving into him like a Christmas Ham. With a bayonet in each hand the Paladin slashed diagonally across the wolfman's chest. Hans shifted into mist as nearly dozens of silver ball bearings hit the ground. He re-solidified behind the Iscariot warrior and with blinding speed drove his hand into the priest's back with a sickening wet sound. Anderson roared as the werewolf ripped out his spinal cord. He fell to the ground as a twitching heap, steam rising from his wounds.

….

Upon witnessing the gruesome act bile filled Ororo's mouth a second later her stomach contents spilled on to the roof top, "Ms. Munroe!" Seras shouted as she ran over to check on the weather wielder,

"I'm fine thank you Seras," She assured the blonde vampire, "We have to do something to help them." To Ororo's surprise the vampire actual paled,

"I-I don't mean to sound cruel Ms. Munroe but Father Anderson has survived much worse than that and he wouldn't exactly be… grateful." The vampire's tone was more than a little frightened,

"What do you mean?" Storm was hesitant to judge a group of people based on the words of others but the idea of a something scaring a vampire struck her as rather strange.

"Father Anderson is the Catholic Church's killing machine. He would try to kill me if he saw me and would probably try to kill you to if you tried to stop him."

"But you don't attack people, if you ex-!"

"It doesn't matter to those Iscariot blokes; I'm a vampire so I have to die. The first time I met him he turned me into a pincushion but he deliberately missed my heart so he could drag it out a bit. " The English woman said with a shudder while Storm found her desire to help the priest diminish. From what she was being told Ororo decided Anderson was as much a monster as the werewolf.

"Will let them settle this themselves."

….

In a blur of red and black a pair of silvered katana pierced the Captain's stomach, "Sorry to screw up your finisher but I can't let polish off Big Daddy Andy! I gotta say that was worthy of a Mortal Kombat fatality or a standard move from God of Wa-huck!" Hans started strangling the imbecile with Anderson's spinal cord. The wolfman growled and snarled with malice, the only way he could heal from most injuries inflicted by silver was to shift to mist, if it was aimed at the heart that was it for him though. Unfortunately it wasn't the full moon which greatly limited his capacity heal, he needed to end these fools so he could track down and deal with the X-Men

"_Ha he didn't know about my inner monologue! Fear not folks I fully plan on getting out of this predicament, even if it doesn't work I'm sure the writer has some Deus Ex Machina planned out. I'm sorta like Family Guy. I'm way too popular to kill off for good even if I need to be put out of my own misery." _The Captain heard the sound of two pins hitting the ground as Deadpool held up two holy hand grenades, _"Boom bitch!"_

….

"Oh Lord," Anderson groaned as he got to his feet. The Scotsman drew to more bayonets from his sleeves, through the grace of the Almighty he could make as many as he needed. He realized something was wrong when he didn't hear Deadpool talking. A slight gagging noise caught his attention, the Paladin whirled around.

The Nazi shapeshifter was in the process of strangling his partner; despite being a pain in ass Anderson felt the need to rescue the mercenary. He hurled his bayonets just as the grenades went off, the force of the blast itself wouldn't have been enough to knock off his feet. Three of his own bayonets skewering him along with who knows how many ball bearings were though. A mass of flesh consisting of Wade's head and upper torso landed somewhere behind him,

"Sorry Big Daddy-!" The mercenary rasped before Anderson cut him off,

"Don't talk Wade." The priest said as removed the bayonets one by one.

"I regenerate so you don't to give me the whole save you-."

"Seriously shut it." Anderson looked around and realized there was no trace of the werewolf. If he had been killed there would be some remains of the shapeshifter, "Aw hell the abomination escaped!"

…

**On the other side of the building three minutes later…**

In the pit of his stomach Kurt Wagner had a very bad feeling about all this, so far the plan had gone well. To well in the elf's opinion, _"No plan survives contact vith the enemy." _The old battlefield proverb popped into his mind. At the moment he and his team were leading a group of prisoners to the rear exit of the facility where there Blackbird would be arriving any moment to shuttle them to safety. They had fought their way through the building. The arrival of Iscariot's thugs had unnerved him but at least they would be able to hold the Captain.

"All right is everyone accounted for?" Pip called to the crowd,

"I think so." One of the prisoners, a thirteen year old girl of Asian descent answered, "So are we like getting out of here?" She asked nervously

"Ja," Kurt glanced at Shadowcat who nodded, before phasing through the door. She immediately phased back with a grimace on her face.

"He's waiting for us."

**AN: **Yes another cliff hanger sorry, the next two chapters will wrap up the current story arc. I hope I did right by Deadpool folks. I hope I at least did better by him than the Wolverine movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Chapter Eleven: The Great Escape Part Three**

When Wolverine and Cyclops caught up caught to Nightcrawler's group they felt like he had walked in on funeral. Shadowcat filled him in on what was wrong, "Tall, dark, and furry is waiting for us outside that door," She explained, "and according to Forge the Mardies have called in Sentinels to block the other exits." Logan was silent for a moment before speaking,

"All right here's what we're gonna: Elf, Cyclops, you two are with me." The two nodded, "We're going out the door and we're going keep Hans busy while the rest of you take one of the alternate exits. The Sentinels will be easier to deal with then the Captain." Wolverine then opened his mind, "Ya there Frost?"

"_Yes, I 'm already aware of the situation Logan. What do you need me to do?"_

"_Tell fangs and Ororo what's going on and have them to provide cover fire for the others when they come out."_

"_Understood."_

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Hans was armed with a rocket launcher he had liberated from the MRD weapon locker. The X-Men walked toward him with Howlett at the forefront, Gunsche's gaze flickered briefly toward Nightcrawler. Ever since Wagner had teleported Jan Valentine's head off all Millennium operatives had kill on sight orders regarding the devil-like mutant. Though he would love nothing more then to peel the flesh from Wolverine's bones Hans had his priorities in order. Duty first, the day for vengeance would come soon enough.

"Herr Hauptain," Kurt spoke in German hoping to sway the shapeshifter, "(I know about what happened to your people, how they were hunted down and exterminated. Millennium, Senator Kelly they are scarcely different from the ones who destroyed your people. Why would you join them?)" Silent as the grave and still as a statue Gunsche looked at Nightcrawler. His thoughts on the matter were his own. Logan understood enough German to know what Kurt was trying to do,

"Elf I've known Fido here a lot longer then you, ya ain't convince him of the errors of ways." Wolverine unsheathed his claws, "This is what he understands."

"Similar things have been said about mutants my friend." He pointed out as he glanced at the werewolf, "The choice is yours Herr Hauptain." The werewolf replied with an HE rocket fired in the blink of an eye. Cyclops blasted it before it could reach them. Taking advantage of the smokescreen Nightcrawler then grabbed his teammates and teleported them a safe distance from the incoming werewolf.

Hans reloaded the rocket launcher and took aim at the teleporter. Seeing this Kurt prepared to port, without warning he swung the bazooka toward James and fired, "Wolverine!" Kurt shouted as he vanished in a flash of brimstone. The elf grabbed his Canadian comrade and teleported him out of the rocket's line of fire. They landed on the ground rather roughly,

"Thanks elf," Wolverine said as got to his feet, "the blast wouldn't have killed me though." he pointed out,

"I know bu-!" Kurt was cut off as Logan shoved him aside. The jaws of Gunsche's full wolf form close around the ex-Canadian soldier. In retaliation Wolverine gouged Hans's eye out, enraged the Nazi operative clamped down on the feral mutant. The werewolf's fangs pierced flesh but shattered on his unbreakable bones. With a single violent motion Hans flung a disemboweled James Howlett aside as though he was a piece of spoiled meat.

**BAMF!**

A sound that was followed by two silvered blades being driven into his neck from opposite sides. Kurt clung to the Captain's back as he drove the blades deeper into the monstrous wolf. In an attempt to throw him off Hans stood up on his hind legs like a bucking bronco. Cyclops opened fire seizing an opportunity to hit the Captain when he was vulnerable. Hans shifted into his mist form causing the blast of red energy to pass through and hit Kurt square in the chest. The teleporter was sent flying as his swords hit the ground.

"KURT!" Cyclops cried out in horror, he hadn't fucked up like that in years. He glared at the werewolf as the shapeshifter reverted back to his emotionless human form, "I heard from Logan you're mute by choice." Scott said, "So I have one question before we do this: the explosion a year ago that put my mentor into a coma and...and took the woman I love from me. Was Millennium responsible for that?" Scott's visor flashed red, Hans shook his head,

"If it's any consolation zhat incident forced us to delay our plans until to your little Mutant Maquis regrouped." Schrödinger said as he materialized wearing a black see-through mesh top, cut-off denim shorts, and a luger holstered on his belt. The catboy said something to the Captain in German before turning back to the lone X-Man, "Varrent Officer Schrödinger at your service."

"What do you Nazi bastards want with us? What are you planning?" Schrödinger placed a forefinger on his chin,

"Zhis isn't an appropriate setting to explain everything but," Schrödinger flashed a chilling smile at Cyclops, "I vill tell you zhis: Millennium vill soon emerge from zhe shadows and rekindle zhe fires of var. Hellsing is our main enemy but your group is also invited to join zhe battle Herr Summers." Behind his visor Scott's eyes widened,

"Don't look so surprised, you are our enemy. It's only natural ve vould gather information on you. " Schrödinger explained, "I'd visit zhat lovely little school of yours up in Vinchester vhen Herr Professor vas away." Cyclops was sure his heart had stopped at this point,

"Jean would have detected you!" Schrödinger started giggling like a school girl,

"I am everyvhere und no vhere you big zilly, telepathy ist near useless against me. I might as vell be a figment of your imagination. I heard a rumor zhat Herr Professor is back and I can't very risk having you all learn somezhing about us ve're not ready to reveal yet. How is your mentor?" Scott felt a gun being put to the back of his head; the X-Man could practically feel the inhuman presence of the Captain behind him. How in God's name did someone that big manage to be so stealthy?

"I'm not telling you anything, I'm not afraid to die!" Schrödinger's violet eyes flashed mischievously,

"Ve're not going to kill you," Schro assured him as he gestured toward Gunsche,"if you don't tell me vhat I vant to know zhe good Captain vill make you his bitch." Scott blinked in disbelief,

"His wh-!"On cue Hans shoved Scott to the ground and straddled his back. Normally Scott was not a man prone to profanity, he really wasn't. But honestly how many people react well to the prospect of being raped by an eight foot tall werewolf?

"Oh hell no!Gget the fuck off of me! You'd really do this in front of a kid?" He screamed desperately remembering the Captain show some affection the catboy during the last battle. Schrödinger laughed as he set up a lawn chair,

"It's okay I like to vatch, This vill be better zhen zhe time he skull fucked Lt von Blitz for spilling blood all over his copy of _Art of Var_. Look at zhis vay if you don't talk you at least von't die a virgin." He said in soothing tone,

"I was married you idiot!" Schrödinger raised an eyebrow in skepticism,

"Zhat's vhat you claim but you act vay to uptight for a man who's gotten some." Cyclops couldn't believe how bleak his life had become. Scott had gone through some dark periods in his life; the loss of his parents and brother. Living on the streets after his uncontrollable powers forced him to flee the orphanage. But then the professor had found him and recruited him to become part of his X-Men. Becoming part of a team, a family had given him a sense of self worth, a sense of purpose.

Jean though was the one who truly healed him, the one had filled the hole in his heart. Then the explosion took everything from him. It made Scott realize the perverse irony of his life: he may have been potentially one of the most powerful mutants on the planet but was ultimately helpless. He had no control over any of it: his power or even his own existence as far as he was concerned. Now at long last he had hit rock bottom; he was going to be raped and tortured by monsters in ever sense of the word.

"_For heaven's sake Scott fight back, Kurt and Logan's lives depend on you!" _Emma's shrill telepathic yell jolted Scott,

"_Emma, this guy could probably overpower Colossus, one way or another I'm screwed." _He thought back with a touch black humor as a single tear fell from his eye,

"_Your Cyclops, you were an X-Man long before Wolverine came along. While you were struggling for mutant rights Wolverine was the Canadian military's attack dog. Xavier knew war was coming that's why he appointed Logan, a soldier, to lead. You've always been hero though Scott, that's the man Jean fell in love with! He's still inside of you, that's the part of you that can win. In fables and legend it's the hero that defeats the monster, the foot soldiers are nothing but fodder to be eaten. Be the hero, honor Jean by being the man she loved once again!" _

"Herr Summers I'm talking to you." Schrödinger's tone was starting to lose it's cheeras he poked Cyclops in the head with a stick. At that moment he decided he wasn't going to sink any lower then he had. He would honor Jean's memory, he would quit drinking and blaming Wolverine for all his problems, "Answer our questions or zhe verevolf ist going to pull zhe stick out of your ass and violate you vith it!" Somewhere in the depths of Scott's tortured psyche something snapped,

"FUCK YOU!" Cyclops roared as he yank off his visor; Gunsche tried to clamp his hand over the X-Man's face to prevent said X-Man from using his power. Said hand along with Schrödinger were vaporized in the veritable deluge of power that had been unleashed. The glow alone would've rendered most people blind, Hans to his shock was thrown back when the blue-clad X-Man aimed his gaze downward.

Scott had always feared his power, his lack of control over it. At the end of the day he knew he was an uptight control freak. But for all intents and purposes he had veritable nuke in his head and only a thin layer of ruby quart to keep that power from killing everyone around him. Could anyone blame him for relishing in control where he could find it?

Now though that inhibition had been removed, for the first time in his life Scott was purposefully unleashing his full power. It was beyond anything he had ever imagined. Cyclops found himself terrified and exhilarated all at once. Scott closed his eyes feeling himself weakened by his display of power. A massive hand clamped down on his shoulder,

"That was impressive laddie!" A Scottish voice said erasing Scott's fear that it was Hans. "I haven't seen this much devastation since Wade an I went demon huntin' in Wakanda."

"Yeah that cat guy wasn't very appreciative at all though. We only destroyed four villages in the process, that's like a new record Big Daddy Andy!" Another voice complained,

"To Hell with their heathen King!" The Scotsman spat,

"You're those Vatican guys right?"

"Oh aye lad, we are the agents of the Order of Judas Iscariot." The Catholic Priest placed something in Scott's hand, his visor. Putting it on he opened his eyes getting a clear view of the destruction he had unleashed. The hangar which was separate from the main building and the runway adjacent to it had been blasted to atoms leaving a massive crater.

"Did I kill anyone?" He gasped,

"_No Scott, the hangar was empty and the deviant cat child is immortal if what Kurt had told me earlier was true. The priest means you no harm as far as I can tell but he may also be one of the most unstable individuals I've ever encountered."_

"_Thank you Emma, for everything." _He turned toward the two Vatican warriors who aside from their clothes appear unscathed from their earlier clash. Their outfits , especially the red and black one looked like had put through a meat grinder. "Thank you Father...?"

"Anderson," The priest then pointed to the man in black and red, "This prattling harbinger of insanity calls himself Deadpool." The merc with a mouth was in the process of reloading his various firearms,

"Can't believe this jackass! His kind, wonderful, patient readers wait for months for this update and instead of lots and lots of gore he wastes our time with more Emma/Cyclops moments. Not even a sex scene even though God and the writer know getting laid will actually do Cyclops some good."

"Hey!" Scott looked ready to pulverize the mercenary but was stopped by Anderson,

"Decapitation is da only thang that'll shut him and fer noo we need 'im. Just ignore him as best ye can. Oh and kindly ask ye're mindwalker to stay out meh head." Scott nodded finding himself a little nervous, Anderson was acting in a calm and ration matter. Earlier the Judas Priest looked like he had been ready to rip out the Captain's heart and eat it.

"Lo an behold the beast lives!" Anderson screamed and pointed with manic rage that reminded Scott of Captain Ahab. Sure enough Hans was walking towards them at a slow and almost leisurely pace. His violet eyes were locked on the mutants and the mercenary. It appeared he had evaded the blast save for his hand which was regenerating at an impressive pace. Standing beside was Schrödinger who looked upon Deadpool with a smirk.

"Herr Vilson ve meet again."

"Gay Nazi Catboy it's been a while." Wade noticed Cyclops and Anderson glancing at him, "He's my archenemy, through our battles he learned how to break the forth wall. I'm the only one who can fight him and keep my sanity." Deadpool said grimly,

"Wha-?" Cylops started to ask something but was cut off by Anderson,

"Ignore the crazies an' focus on the abomination." Anderson said as he drew a pair of bayonets out of his sleeves.

"_What the hell have I gotten myself into?"_ These people were completely nuts; Scott though then realized he had just leveled an area comparable to a city block in what amounted to a fit of rage, _"I'm as crazy they are." _Rather then fear it, this little fact sent Scott laughing, a crazed, cathartic laugh that set him free,

"Amen!" Anderson shouted and began laughing like a lunatic as well, "That's getting into da spirit o' things!"

"Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn baby!" Deadpool shouted,**…****...**

On the other side of the facility Shadowcat was trying to keep everyone safe from the Sentinels. She had noticed the glowing red blast that could have only been Cyclops going all out. Her present task though required all her attention. **"DESTROY!" **True to it's word the massive machine fired twin energy blasts at the group of escaping mutant prisoners,

"Everyone grab onto me." Ignoring the fact that a few hands found their way to parts she didn't want touched she focused. The blasts hit their mark resulting in a huge, smoldering crater. The smoke cleared revealing everyone to be alive and well. Despite feeling beat Pryde couldn't help but grin, she had never phased this many people at once before.

"That was amazing!" One girl squealed,

"Glad you thought so kiddo, I'm afraid that's all it though." Kitty collapsed as the the machine charged another blast, "Blob, Domino, Avalanche she called out to the Brotherhood mutants, "I can't do that again you guys need to take them out!" A nod from Quicksilver ensured obedience, the Speedster's arm was still broken making him somewhat useless in this fight. Suddenly one of the Sentinel's head exploded as an AP round from Seras's Harkennon Gun went through it sending metal and bits of circuitry flying everywhere. On a nearby roof top Seras reloaded weapon at inhuman speed, "Miss Munroe I'm almost out of ammo," She told the X-Woman, "We need to finish this now! Preferably before SHIELD or the US military get involved." Storm nodded in agreement,

"_Emma we need to evacuate the prisoners now!"_

"_Those Sentinel's will blast us out of the sky before we could take off ."_

"_Understood."_ Ororo turned to Seras, "Are you strong enough for a more hands on approach with the Sentinels if you had too?" A predatory smile spread across the vampire's face as her eyes went from bright blue to blood red,

"I don't know let's find out then, shall we?" Thus the Goddess and the Demon went to join the battle.

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the ungodly delay; a combination of writer's block and life. The next chapter or the one after that will wrap up part one of this story. Thank you so much for all of you kind reviews and support. I'm sorry if parts of this chapter are off but getting back into the feel of this story was a bit tricky, the next chapter will be better. Oh Scott's little break down is important to the story and not just a random thing. Deadpool praising Cthulhu was though^_^! Well peace out folks!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

**Chapter Twelve: The Great Escape Part Three**

The two mutants readied themselves as the stone-faced German crouched into a stance. The paladin had a pair of his bayonets readied, "Cyclops, cover meh." The Scotsman whispered to Scott who nodded eagerly. Cyclops was hoping for the opportunity to blow the werewolf's dick off. Both the Paladin and the SS soldier sprung into action colliding like two freight-trains.

The resulting shock wave knocked Cyclops off his feet, he had had no ideal how close to the Juggernaut they were in terms of raw strength but Scott suspected that if such a clash were filmed it would be the paperveiw event of the century. Not that a Nazi werewolf fighting a Priest who came across as the unholy (or holy) love child of Wolverine and Grounds Keeper Willie wasn't entertaining.

Father Anderson spat up blood as he was sent flying by a powerful kick. The Captain had four bayonets embedded in his chest though. Hans had just pulled one out when the handles of the blades popped opened revealing lit fuses. Gunsche reflexively dissolved into mist a split second before they went off. Scott's reflexes and accuracy prevented several large fragments from being embedded in his flesh. His costume, along with the rest of the X-Men's costumes were from a flexible Kevlar based-material that could handle the smaller bits of shrapnel.

"Warn me next time you pull something like that Anderson!" Cyclops shouted, "I'd rather not get killed fighting a reject from the cast of _True Blood_."

"Amen to that laddie!" Anderson pulled out another pair of bayonets and jumped into the air. The reconstituted shapeshifter looked up as the airborne Catholic killing machine raised his blades high above his head. Gunsche draw a long bowie knife from his belt to block the blessed bayonets. He never got a chance to use it as one of Cyclops's optic blast took off his left leg bellow the knee. Thrown off balance Hans wasn't able to parry the incoming blow. Anderson's blades came down simultaneously on opposite sides of the Captain's neck.

A vampire would've been cleaved in three by the blessed bayonets. Hans's dense bone and thick muscles were considerably more difficult to carve through. The priest settled for knocking his opponent to the ground. Anderson had no interest in kicking an opponent while he was down. He wanted to do something more hands on. With his limb rapidly regenerating Hans tried to get back up but was halted by Anderson's right hook. The psychotic Scotsman was on top of him pounding Hans back into the ground with his fists.

Anderson then rammed a bayonet right in between Hans's eyes. It made a sound like a chisel going into marble. Blood ran from the newly inflicted head wound and from the Captain's broken nose, his wide violet eyes showed the tiniest glimmer of the hateful maelstrom that raged within. Hans grabbed the bayonet before it could go any deeper, "Still got a bit o' fight left in ya?" The Scotsman asked in delight,

"Finish him Anderson!" Cyclops shouted, momentarily surprised at the words that came out of his mouth. He thought about what Logan had told him about the Captain's past. About what the Captain had done to his teammates. About what Schrodinger told him regarding Millennium's plans, _"Hans and the rest of these Nazi bastards need to be put down. This...this is becoming a war," _His father had severed in the military and had taken lives to defend his comrades and his nation, at the end Christopher Summers had sacrificed his life to gives his sons a chance to live. Scott now understood those feelings well enough, the X-Men were his friends, his family, and his comrades rolled into one. Yes even Logan, though he'd _almost_ rather share a prison shower with the Captain then ever say it out loud.

"Ask and ye shall receive!" Anderson roared as he brought his fist down to pound the bayonet straight through the Captain's skull. Hans's eyes flashed gold just before the priest's fist connected with the bayonet embedded in his face.

…**...**

Schrödinger's right hand rested on his Luger, ready to draw it at moment's notice. Deadpool twirled his "God Hates Freaks!" Katana, "Both warriors knew their's was the true battlefield upon the which the fate of their fellows rested." The Merc With a Mouth "monologued", "The writer's spell check tells him it's a not a real word that's why it's bracketed by quotation marks. In this field I have the advantage, western comic book characters have the best monologues. If this were crossed with Watchmen Rorschach would be able to demonstrate our superiority." Schrodinger snorted,

"Vow ve've barely begun and you already have to call DC for help. Manga is going to win zhis scuffle hands down."

"Name one thing that Manga has that Marvel doesn't!" Deadpool challenged, Schrodinger placed a finger on his chin,

"Hmmm vell how about," He took a deep breath, "ENDINGS!" He hissed, "Seriously most of your comic titles have been running since the 60's, in zhe case of Captian America since zhe Second Vorld Var! At least DC has the sense to reboot zhier universe once in a vhile instead of going vith zhat retarded sliding timescale thing! It makes proper character development rare, seriously it took Rogue nearly thirty years vorth of comics to finally gain control of her powers," Deadpool tried to get a word in edgewise but couldn't, this breaking of the fundamental laws of the universe cause various sensitive beings across reality to shudder in horror, "I can appreciate zhat the lack of control was a major part of her character but how many times did zhe X-Men come across technology zhat could supress mutant powers. Vhy didn't any them ever just adapt it so zhat Rogue and Gambit could finally have a less angsty relationship!"

"You make a point about Rogue and her powers," Wade conceited, "But don't dis Marvel's sliding timescale, it gives the characters deep, rich histories, and allows us to keep them relevant without having to hit the reset button and force fans to start from scratch." The cat boy rolled his eyes,

"Oh heaven forbid new fans have an easy jump in point. If someone vants jump into a manga series all zhey have to do is pick up volume one of said series and zhier off. Oh and honestly some of zhose histories would be better off forgotten. Zhe Spiderman Clone Saga for one?"

"We don't speak of that!" The merc gasp in horror,"That storyline was even worse then the time they gave Storm a mohawk and had her dress like a biker chick!" Deadpool cried out as if in pain, he then pointed atthe Hitler Youth with his sword, "That's a low blow, how would you feel if we talked about Anime filler arcs?"

"Zhe Spiderman Clone Saga sucked vorse zhen every filler arc combined!" Schrodinger fumed,

"Marvel has apologized for the Clone Saga on multiple occasions!" Deadpool retorted, "Hell they killed off the clone eventually so leave it alone!"

"Oh please!" Schrodinger spat, "Zhey'll bring Ben Reilly back eventually. I come from a manga about ghouls, vampires, and mad scientists yet Marvel's character's are zhe ones alvays popping out of zhier graves. It doesn't even mean anything vhen one of your characters dies! Captain America's death at zhe end the Civil Var arc might have meant a little something more if he hadn't been brought back to life via some BS plot twist. And don't even get me started about Jean Grey!"

"You know you rant on and on about how difficult our vast continuity is to follow or fathom but that's our greatest strength! Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, Chris Claremont, and countless others have created a full fledged mythos in it's own way comparable to the worlds created by Tolkien and Lovecraft. You have only ten volumes plus an unfinished prequel of mind-numbing, convoluted gore written by a guy who used to draw porn! Honestly a few extra chapters for character development and plot pacing would've been nice. How about going into a little more on the vampire and werewolf lore of the Hellsingverse huh? One thing you have to give the Mormon housewife, her sparkling vampires and pseudo-pedophile werewolves exist in a universe far more detailed then you and the rest of Hirano's creations live in." Schrodinger blinked twice before putting two bullets into Deadpool's groin. He then appeared on the Merc with a Mouth's back stabbing him with a look of deranged fury. Deadpool was screaming like a little girl as he tried to remove the Nazi catboy from his back.

At this point Schro had discarded the knife and had resorted to biting and scratching like there was no tomorrow, "Herr Hirano vill finish Hellsing zhe Dawn in due time you walking corspe! Oh at least zhe sparkling vampires and myself have fan girls. How many teens swoon over you?" Wade grabbed a handful of the Catboy's hair, pulling the depraved child soldier over his head and none to gently threw him on the ground. Deadpool then kicked Schrodinger in between the legs to avenge his still healing testicles.

Part of Schrödinger's effectiveness as a messenger, infiltrator, and assassin came from that fact that most sane, moral people would hesitate about harming the barely teenage Schrodinger. Wade though had dealt with child soldiers during his time with Weapon X. It barely even bothered him any more, barely. Despite the agony Schrodinger put several more bullets into the mercenary's chest. His trainers in the Hitler Youth, the Werwolf and later Millennium had taught him to ignore pain, a handy skill considering he got killed on a daily basis.

Their battle was becoming more animalistic as their dislike for each other overrode the desire for playful banter. Deep down they understood how alike they were, both were deathless soldiers spawned by amoral science. For the sake their respective nations they had both forfeited their humanity only for their sacrifices to become meaningless. At the end of the day there was really little humor in the lives a perpetually cancerous mercenary and a depraved, omnipresent peter pan like kid who knew nothing but cruelty and evil.

…**...**

The Brotherhood and even the mutant captives had been giving it their all against the Sentinels. Relief came from on high as a bolt of lightning blasted one of the four remaining mutant hunting machines in it's eye socket. Storm hovered above the purple and gray robots, with the aid of the winds Ororo carried a payload as deadly as any bomb.

Summoning gale force winds Storm hurled Seras and her Harkonnen gun at the Sentinels. Despite being weighed down by the portable artillery piece the Draculina glided on the wind currents with ease. One of the machines opened fire, like a fighter jet Seras rolled out of way never losing sight of the target. Her eyes glowed red and her fangs elongated she channeled all of her energy in to her legs.

Both feet connected with the robot's head, the metal buckled from the force of impact. Much in the same way a human skull housed the brain a Sentinel's "skull" housed it's core CPU. The result was something of a David and Goliath effect as the mechanical monstrosity went tumbling down. As it did so Seras took aim with her massive rifle and put an put AP round through another Sentinel's chest.

Storm sent a lightning bolt into the "wound" electrifying the complex internal systems. Meanwhile Seras jumped off the Sentinel she had been on before it even hit the ground. She barely made it onto the nearest machine. Checking her ammo bag Seras cursed when she saw that she had no more AP shells but three HE incendiary rounds. She grinned evilly as ideal occurred to her, fangs enlarged once more as she grabbed onto the Sentinel's head. Her master had once told her that vampire fangs were stronger then steel.

The result looked like something out of kid's cartoon gone wrong as Seras chewed a hole just big enough to slide the barrel of her large gun into the machine. Seras wondered if she looked a mosquito to robot," I hope this does more then make you itch!" She pulled trigger, while the Sentinel's armor would've been to difficult to damage with the HE round the machine's insides though...The result was as dramatic as Seras as she could've asked for. Flames blasted out of the machines eyes and mouth as the mechanical monstrosity went down.

Kitty Pride looked on with wide eyes despite the exhaustion she felt from earlier. Quicksilver was similarly awestruck, "I hope she's on our side." He said quietly, the petite (in stature, not in bust size) blond vampire nimbly leapt down from a top the ruined Sentinel. Her blood red eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue. Behind her Storm had managed to finish off the last Sentinal with several bolts of lightning.

Seras mentally called out to the X-Men's telepath, _"Miss Frost the Sentinels have been dealt with."_

"_Very well we're coming with the Blackbir- wait!" _Emma's cool refined tone was suddenly panicked, _"SCOTT!"_

**The Royal Palace, Genosha...**

The throne room was empty as per Erik's wishes, Genosha's overlord sat on his throne. His chin rested upon clasped fingers _"Your father vants to burn zhe world to ash und cinder" _The Major's words swam through his head like a poison. He had no desire to burn the world but as he saw it war was inevitable. In Genosha he had built a veritable paradise, an example of what mutant rule could do for the world. After the war Magneto fully intend to use the technologies he had pioneered so that poverty, famine, and disease would become things of the past. Contrary to what the X-Men thought he had no desire to commit genocide, humans would have a place in his new world order provided they behaved themselves.

Not that they would be a factor for long, by his calculations within two or three generations humans would disappear completely as more mutants were born among them. That little known tibit was known only to three: himself, Charles, and the upper echelons of the American government. He honestly wasn't certain if Senator Kelly was in that latter group or not. At the end of the day Magnus believed humanity could no more halt their own extinction then the Neanderthals could have. He did believe they would try though, no matter how many billions perished. In his eyes a preemptive strike was the only morally correct way to ensure minimal loss of life on both sides. Millennium though had been an unexpected variable that had made all of his carefully laid plans moot. Normally he would've taken the time to calculate the next course of action but...

"_My son, they have my son." _His face hardened, truth be told he considered Pietro his greatest failure. The boy was headstrong and insufferably arrogant. Considering the Brotherhood's less then acceptable rate of failure he had giving thought to cutting them loose. However the Major's reappearance had caused a lot of memories to resurface, memories of his parents, his uncle, and his little sister. His inability to save them would always haunt him. Max Eisenhardt though had been a powerless child. A boy who had sworn to never allow such atrocities to ever happen again if given the chance,_"Yet as Magneto I now hold the power to save an entire race but would've have cast my son aside!"_ Shame seized as he allowed the thought to enter his consciousness fully formed. Erik summoned his helmet as he resolved to keep his vow. As well as to enjoy an act vengeance he thought had long ago been taken from him.

**Author's Notes: **I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, in regards to the "battle" between Schro and Wade I honestly love comics and manga equally but I acknowledge both have there faults and yes the Spiderman Clone Saga did suck that badly imho. I'm going to start focusing on other characters from this point on so Wade won't be back in the spotlight for a while. I want to give each major character some attention before this story ends. Well peace out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hellsing X**

**Plot: **A certain mutant-hating Senator is approached by the Millennium organization and unknowingly paves the way for a war more terrifying than anything he could have imagined.

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize...**

**Warning: This chapter contains a scene involving torture and the use of a racial slur. Nazis didn't care about political correctness (which didn't exist then) or the Geneva Convention. **

**Chapter Thirteen: Acts of Vengeance Part I**

**Somewhere in eastern Poland, winter 1943...**

_Max ran through the forest as fast as he could, his time in the camp had left him emaciated and weak. Trudging through knee deep snow in mismatched winter clothing he had "liberated" from various homes across country side. He was trying to make it to the Soviet Union, according to rumors the tide of war had turned against Nazis and the Red Army was going on the offensive. Some even whispered of Poland of the country being liberated eventually. _

_Max seriously doubted that would be the proper word for it. The Poles hated the Soviets as much as they did the Nazis, "Not that my people will be treated any better," Max spat bitterly, he wondered if that was what was keeping him alive. The anger and the bitterness he held within; it wasn't as if anyone he loved was still alive. _

_What did he have to live for? The answer came to Max as naturally breathing, "Vengeance." For now though he would try and make it to Russia, they wouldn't shoot him for now. They were saving everything they had for the Nazis they wouldn't be interested in a half dead Jew, _

"_Or would they?" He muttered darkly, the first camps to contain Jews weren't built in Hitler's Germany but in the Czar's Russia a generation before. According to German propaganda Jews were the true masters of the USSR and Stalin was merely a puppet. If that was true Stalin would've never formed an alliance with Hitler in the thirties. _

_The Nazis also claimed the Jews of Hollywood controlled the United States. If that were true America wouldn't have squatted uselessly on the other side of the Atlantic for so long, "They all hate us! They're all against us!" _

_If not for his...gift or perhaps a curse Eisenhardt hadn't quite decided which it was yet. If not for it he would still be in that veritable Hell on Earth. As he made through the snow choked forest he pondered the thing he felt growing inside him. His father might have called it a gift from God, a sentiment that once upon Max might have shared. If this power had shown itself in time to save his family he might seen it as a gift. As far as he as was concerned if the God of Abraham existed he had clearly turned his back on his people. _

"_It wouldn't be the first time." He recalled how in the book of Exodus God had allowed the Hebrews to spend four centuries in chains before he answered their cries. If God was was expecting him to cry out for help he'd be sorely disappointed. There was one thing Max knew about this power: it was his and his alone, not God's, not the Devil's. _

_In the face of howling, screaming wind that seemed determined to break him Max swore that one day he would learn to control this power. Then he'd hunt down the Nazis and everyone like them everyone like them. Never, never again would anyone be able to do what was being done at the camps, no matter the cost. The anger and bitterness, the agony and the fear inside him were being into something hot and caustic: Hatred._

_Max froze when he something from behind, he took refuge behind a tree. The sound got louder, to his disbelief it was someone singing of all things in the middle of the forest at night;_

"_Mag Fortunas Kugel rollen;" Let the lucky bullet spin _

_A clearly female voice sang auf Deutsch, Max heard her foot steps in the snow followed by a clicking sound,_

"_Wer sich hohrer Kraft bewust, Trotgt dem Wechsel und Verlust!" He who knows the Higher Powers Defies all change and loss!_

_The woman gave a happy sigh, "Like brave Kaspar I hoped to face the devil Zamiel but a duel with the infamous Wandering Jew is itself worthy of song. The guards at Treblinka claim that you are Ahasver himself and vith your foul craft you broke out." The woman's voice seemed to come from everywhere at once, "So are you the Wandering Jew? Did God curse you to walk the Earth till Judgment Day for mocking Our Lord's suffering as he died for our sins?" She half asked, half teased, _

_Max ground his teeth in anger, why was he hiding? With his power he'd be more then a match for one woman. He stepped out from behind the tree into the pale moonlight. Some fifteen feet from where he was standing was the woman. Her long blue-black hair was pulled into a pair of pig tails that blew in the breeze. The woman was wearing heavy winter gear over her uniform. Max's blood boiled when he realized she wasn't Werhmacht, the Sig Runes on her cap marked her as Waffen SS,_

"_I'm not the Wandering Jew you tone death, black shirt bitch!" He spat, the young man took a great deal of satisfaction watching all her cheer and humor vanish as face her turned an ugly shade purple. She leveled her fire at him, a long flintlock musket of all things,_

"_Miserable little Kike! Thank whatever god you worship that my superiors want you alive!" She shrieked like a harpy. The air around Max seem distort as he summoned his burgeoning abilities._

"_Too bad I want you dead!"Max spat, the woman grinned evilly as she rested the antiquated gun on her shoulder, _

"_My superiors want you alive boy, but I doubt they'll complain if your missing a few limbs. Be warned Ahasver: tinker, tailor, soldier, sailor my bullets punish all without distinction!" The crack of the rifle was deafening, acting on instinct Max threw his power outward hoping the catch or deflect the bullet. The magic musket round was followed by a trail of brilliant blue light. Max forced the bullet to curve just to the left of his shoulder. It tore through one of trees behind him with the force of a cannon ball, the tree fell almost crushing him. Overcoming his shock Max scrambled to take cover behind the tree to formulate a new strategy. To his further shock the brilliant blue streak was still visible as it went high above trees where it changed course; it zigzag several times before it shot back down toward him at high speed. Max summoned his strange power again, but it wasn't necessary. _

_Something massive stepped in between him and the bullet. Said something caught the bullet, the thing's eyes were like burning gold. To Max's relief the thing was not staring at him but over him at the woman._

"_Herr Haupsturmfuhrer!" She said tightly, trying to control her fear but not succeeding, "I-I let my emotions get the better of and I f-forgot the mission, forg-g-give meee!" She said breaking down as if confessing to priest that she had attended a Black Mass. The tall one very audibly inhaled and exhaled before gazing down at Max. _

_The crying, mousey-looking woman with the magic musket hardly fit the image one had of the Schuztschaffel. The man towering over him now though could've been stepped right out from one of the SS's recruiting posters. His broad, stoic features were more Scandinavian then German, he too wore a uniform but no winter gear. The eight-foot seemed oblivious to the cold and the wind, the only thing he his attention was focused on was Max. As he looked into those soulless violet orbs Max felt confidence in his fledging powers waver slightly, but it didn't break. _

"_No!" Max spat defiantly, "I've come to far to be taken back no-" Max was left unable to finish as Hans unceremoniously put two rounds in his left shin and another in his right foot. Before he even hit the ground screaming Haupsturmfuhrer grabbed him by the scarf and flung him toward a nearby tree. Max impacted with enough force to dislocate his left shoulder. The boy screamed in agony, the large one wouldn't give him break. He grabbed Max by the hair and non too gently slammed his head into yet another tree sending him into the merciful dark..._

**Royal Palace, Genosha, Present...**

"Sir?" The pink-skinned elfin woman quired sounding more then a little concerned about her superior. If Magneto felt at all embarrassed by is moment of absent mindedness he gave no hint of it,

"No need for concern Blink," Erik said in a tone that left little room for argument, "Remember to teleport everyone; Brotherhood, X-Men, Iscariot, and any of our people the Senator's black shirts are holding prisoner to Charles's abode, no one, absolutely no one, will be abandoned understood?" The young woman nodded and pulled a long fuchsia colored crystal from a quiver on her back. The crystal turned to energy of same color engulfing them both.

**MRD Main Facility, a few minutes later...**

The tide of battle had turned for Scott Summers and Alexander Anderson. Both men had actually managed to severely underestimated the Captain's abilities. Before Anderson could deal the killing blow The shifted to his mist form and proceed to make grimly quick work of Anderson using his bayonets against him. As it turned out littering the battlefield with limitless bayonets could come back to haunt you if you were facing a resourceful enemy.

Alexander Anderson on the ground face down, the wolfman had him pinned downed with his own blades. The priests wound's were regenerating quickly so the good Captain got to work. The white furred werewolf ripped the clothes off Anderson's back with the intent of avenging those among his brothers and sisters who died at the hands of the Inquisition.

The church had made a point of killing werewolves with the same ritualistic pomp and circumstances as they did vampires even though werewolves were unaffected by religious symbols. Now Hans would return the favor, the village of his birth was rather unique in regards to it's spirituality. Descendants of Viking invaders his people maintained a church where they venerated not Jehovah, Christ, or the Saints but Odin, Thor, and the heroes of the ancient sagas. Hans intended to honor the Old Gods by performing the _Blothorn _or Blood Eagle on the Christian Priest.

The werewolf''s clawed hands dug into both sides of Anderson's back and one by one broke off his ribs like twigs from a branch the priest screamed curses. Cyclops who's legs had been broken and hands nailed to the ground in a fashion all to similar to Anderson watched in horror as Hans pulled the Paladin's lungs out through his back,

"**HOLY CHRIST!" **Scott screamed as he witnessed the Captain but the finishing touches on what had one of the most fucked up ways to kill someone ever devised as far as Scott was concerned. As was intended the mutant priest's lungs fluttered in the breeze like the wings of a blood soak bird of prey. The wolfman turned to face the X-Man. His once snow white fur was dyed red from the paladin's blood. The Captain advanced on Scott, bloody bayonet in hand his intention was clear. Glancing at Anderson's steaming, still struggling form the Paladin was actually still alive.

Cyclops found himself actually hoping that if Hans performed this ghastly rite on him that he'd die instantly then suffer through something that horrifying. Emma mentally screamed at him to save himself somehow, Scott blocked her out so she wouldn't have to see what was about to happen to him. If the chance to fight back presented itself Cyclops would take but as he saw it his goose was cooked.

Blood dripped on him from the Captain's now pink fur just in front of Scott forming a small puddle. The wolfman paused as he sniffed the air, from the way he snarled Scott guessed he didn't like what he smelled. A humming sound like that of electric generator could be, a sound every X-Men knew and feared. The scattered bayonets flew from the ground and nearly skewered Hans, the werewolf narrowly evaded the attack,

"Impressive Herr Haupsturmfuhrer," Magneto's tone was colder then Scott had ever heard him, "Your reflexes are as quick as I remember them. You truly haven't changed at all in the last half century have you?" Scott's gazed followed the trail of flying bayonets and concrete coated chunks of twisted, heat warped metal, no doubt from the hangar leveled during his...breakdown. Then he saw Magneto and for the first time in a very long Scott was truly afraid of the Master Magnetism, "I on the other hand have evolved beyond humanity, beyond _you_ creature."

He was at the heart of the metallic maelstrom, Magneto's face was hidden from beneath his helmet save his eyes which glowed a ghostly white. The very air around him seemed to distort from the extreme use of his powers, shadows seemed to engulf most of his body. Eric Lensherr looked like he belonged in the same twisted world that had spawned the Captain and Anderson.

Magneto landed just in front Cyclops as if reading his thoughts he said: "You have no reason to fear me Scott, against Millennium mutantkind stands united. One of my subordinates will evacuate you, your team, and all other mutants present." As he explained these things to Scott he never took his eyes of the wolfman, "Meanwhile I have a score to settle with the mongrel."

Before Scott could protest some pink-skinned elf who looked she had stepped out of the pages of a sword and sorcery epic. The two vanished in a flash of light, followed by the mass of twitching steaming gore that had been Alexander Anderson. Thus Magneto and the Captain were left alone.

Neither individual needed or wanted to say anything, they simply acted. In bust of speed that shattered the concrete beneath his boots Hans charged Lensherr with the intent of rending him to pieces only to be halted by a magnetic force field. Magneto's eyes blazed like twin white dwarfs as the barrier dropped. White lightning leapt from his finger tips much to Gunsche's surprise. While not as powerful as Storm's electrical attacks it was still potent enough to cause him considerable pain.

Unknown to either of them Schrodinger filmed everything for the benefit of his superiors. He had triumphed over Wade when their forth wall battle branched off into animated adaptations. Deadpool was currently petitioning the writer to do a one or two shot about th rest of their battle.

**Somewhere in the Amazon Rainforest...**

"It vould appear I've underestimated Little Max's boldness!" The Major exclaimed sounding pleasantly surprised as the Doctor sat down a whole roast goose with chestnut stuffing before him. With a look of what can only be described as a gluttonous lust upon his face that would've nauseated Henry VIII he tore off a drumstick and began tearing meat from the bone with his teeth. His hazel eyes wide behind his glasses as the two battled,

"_Look at you little Max, how much like us you've become." _the Major mused, _"You seek Lebensraum for the sake of your Master Race. Do realize how much alike we are, my dark brother? Does it keep you awake at night? Haunt you as you stroll restlessly through the halls of your palace? Or do you delude yourself little Max? Do you see yourself as Moses? Leading your people to zhe promised land?" _He took a moment to wipe his mouth and held up a glass of white wine to the screen as Magneto and the Captain did battle, _"Show us what who you are little; are you Moses, deliverer of your people? Or are you truly Ahasver bringer of woe and desolation?"_

**Author's Notes: **Ahasver aka the "Wandering Jew" is a from medieval legend, as Rip explains he was alledgedly mocked Christ as he carried the cross and was cursed to wander the Earth till the Second Coming. As a rule of thumb he was malevolent figure though it depends on the region. He was used heavily Nazi Antisemitic propaganda and was considered one of the inspirations for both Randall Flagg and Count Dracula.

My goal was to convey what twisted bunch of bastards the Nazis were, not offend anyone. World War Two and the Holocaust were horrors rivaling anything found in fiction or mythology and we all owe the soldiers from all nations who brought down Hitler's Hell on Earth our deepest thanks.


End file.
